Should I fear Or love?
by AmyC103
Summary: Sakura is a normal girl.But that's all about to change.the word "Family", it means nothing anymore. Life as she knows it, is gone forever,and theres no turning back.vampire fic.GaaSaku;NaruHina;and lots of others! R&R! ::EDITING::
1. Chapter 1

**This is a GaaSaku! hope you like my story!! Let me know what you all think! **

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

Should I fear.. Or love?

Chapter 1: "How could it be?!"

It was a cool breezy night. An 18 year old girl with long pink hair just got done with her shift at the hospital. Sakura hung up her white doctor's coat and grabbed her keys. Locking the door behind her, she left her office and headed out side. A smile crept on the girls face when she saw her baby. Sense her parents died a few years ago, there was only one thing that Sakura held dear to her heart, and that was her jet black dodge charger.

Her father had left it to her in his will. Sakura had always begged him to let her drive it when she first got her license. But of course, he always said no. The pink haired girl smiled as she remembered bugging her father. He had let her drive it for the first time, just days before him and her mother were found dead in the woods. Sakura had cried her eyes out when she got that call. She had been home, waiting for them. The day before, she found a note on the table that said they went hunting and would be back soon. Sakura was getting worried the second day they had been gone, her mother never could stand being in the 'filthy' woods for more than one night. Sakura was cooking herself dinner when...

She quickly shook her head, driving the thoughts from her mind. Sakura wiped a tear from her eye as she drove out of the parking lot. She was really looking forward to a hot bath then jumping into her nice warm bed. Usually, the market place was full with people on a Friday night. But as Sakura stopped at a red light, no one was in sight.  
"Why do you have to kill me like this?!" Sakura hit her head against the steering wheel and sighed. 'All I want is to go home and take a bath... Is that too much to ask?!' She thought with a sigh. A noise to her left brought Sakura's attention to a man on a motorcycle looking at her with his head tilted to the side. But when the light turned green, he was off like a bullet. "Stupid street racers." Sakura grumbled and drove the rest of the way home.

Sakura was running through the dark woods. The cold night air bit at her face and bear arms. Something was after her, but she didn't know what. All she knew, was she had to get away from it. Sakura looked behind her, and saw a big dark figure running at incredible speed towards her. Her foot got stuck under a root and she fell to the ground. Sakura managed to get back up, but stopped when she heard a snarl coming from behind her.

The frightened girl spun around, to see a 6 or 7 foot tall wolf looking at her with black eyes. Sakura took a step back and slowly turned around. There was a light with a figure of a man standing in it. It looked like he was holding out his hand to her. "Come to me..." A velvety voice rang out in the cold night. Another snarl was heard and Sakura faced the wolfish thing. "Hurry... Come to me..." The voice rang out again. Sakura turned to reach for the hand, but it was too late. The wolf jumped into the air at her...

Sakura tumbled off her bed and onto the floor. Her deep breaths were shaky as she sat on her cold wooden floor. She slowly made her way back up onto her bed and glanced at the clock. 'Only 9:30?' Sakura sighed and got out of bed and went to her closet. She pulled out a light blue halter top and a pair of faded blue jeans and put them on.

Sakura jumped in her car and took off to her favorite cafe. She decided that she needed to get out of her apartment after that dream. After she parked in the cafe's parking lot, she pulled her long pink hair off her shoulders and up in a pony tail, letting her bangs fall to the right side of her face. Sakura grabbed her bag and locked her car, before going into the smallish shop.

The girl sipped her steaming coffee as she looked over the patients folders that she brought home from work. They were troubling her, because she couldn't figure out what was wrong, and she was the best medic in all of Konoha! She sighed and flipped to the next page of this person's medical history.

When the door to the cafe opened, the small bell ringed. Sakura glanced up, and saw the most beautiful people she's ever seen. There were 8 people standing there. The first one had dark blue jeans on with a black hoodie. His dark brown hair stuck up in all directions, and he had a small red triangle on each cheek. The next man had an orange jacket that was open with a black shirt under it. His blond hair stuck up in all directions. He had black pants that hung loosely around his waist, showing a bit of his dark blue boxers. The next one was female. She had long darkish blue hair with pale eyes. She had a blue hoodie on with tight fitting blue jeans. The next girl, had long blond hair that was stuck up in a high pony tail, but she let her bangs fall over her ocean blue eyes. The next one was male. He had black pants that matched his black hoodie

. The hoodie had a pitcher of a hand with the middle finger sticking up, and under the hand, it said 'Have a nice day!' Ha also had a dark grey snow cap on. The next guy had his dark brown hair stuck up in a pony tail, making his head look like a pineapple. He had a dark green hoodie with loose black pants. The next two were both girls. One had lightish brown hair, which was in two buns on the top of her head, and she had dark blue jeans on with a grey hoodie. The other girl was a little taller than her; she had dirty blond hair that was in 4 pony tails on the back of her head. She had a spaghetti strap belly shirt on that was the color of gold, with camo loose pants. Then the last person had long black hair that was tied in a low pony tail. He had a black hoodie and tan pants on.

Sakura watched in awe as they walked to a table in the back, to the left of Sakura's. The boy with the orange jacket and spiky blond hair eyed the video games. He and the other boy with the red triangles ran over to them. If you've ever seen the commercials with the models running, with big smiles on their faces, well... This is what Sakura was looking at now. She sweat dropped and looked back down at her papers, taking another sip of her now warm coffee. She tried as hard as she could not to look at them.

They just sat there, without anything to eat or drink. But the closer Sakura looked; she could see their mouths moving. 'So they're talking. I wonder what about?' She shrugged and finished her coffee. Then she put everything back in her bag and got up from her table. Sakura's heart started pounding when she realized she had to pass them to get to the door. 'Why me?!' She thought as she walked by them. She could feel their eyes on her when she passed them. Sakura sighed when she saw that motorcycles had blocked her car in. She carefully slid into her charger and looked at her cell phone. The door to the cafe opened, and out came the entire group of model like people. Sakura stiffened when they surrounded her car and got on their bikes. All of the bikes looked different, but the main color on them was black.

Sakura kept her eyes strait as the blond got on the bike with orange flames that was next to her open window. The bikes revved and took off. Sakura sighed quietly and turned on her car. She peeled out and took off down the road. 'I wonder who they are. It would be nice to meet them... But they'd probably just make fun of my hair like everyone else does.' Sakura thought. The song 'Bring me to life' came on and she cranked her stereo. Sakura had just turned onto a road when... BANG! Her car felt like she was speeding down a dirt road. She stopped the car and got out. She sighed when she saw that her back left tire had popped.

"I don't have a damn spare!" Sakura growled out of frustration. She took out her cell and flipped it open. 'Great! No signal!' Sakura slid down the side of her car to the ground, with a sigh. It was almost winter, and it was FREEZING OUT! She rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself.  
"Hey. Look there's a girl." A man... BIG man, said from the other side of the road. He and his buddy started walking Sakura's way. Sakura stood and got into her car and quickly locked her doors.

"Open up little girly!" Called the other man, tapping on Sakura's window. She closed her eyes, trying to block them out. This was the worst part of town to get a flat at night!

Sakura tried her best to block out their 'hey's and 'we want to help's. Everything they said, they made it sound nasty. Then, out of nowhere, they smashed her window and windshield. Sakura screamed and covered her face. She could feel glass sinking into her arms and legs. A man reached threw the broken window and unlocked the door, before grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her out onto the cold street. Sakura held up the gun she had been clutching under her seat and pointed it at them.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted and clicked the hammer back. "Get away from me, and my car!" She kept yelling as she tried to stand up, but slipped on black ice. Her gun fell from her hand and slid across the road. Sakura slowly looked back at the men when she heard two clicks. They both had their own guns pointed at her head.

"OI! If I were you, I'd leave to girl alone!" Sakura looked down the road and saw two headlights. Two men got off their bikes and started walking closer to where Sakura was.

"This is your warning! Leave now!" The other bicker shouted. The thugs that attacked Sakura laughed. One hit Sakura in the back of her head with the butt of his pistol. It wasn't enough to knock her out, but it hurt like hell! "We warned you." In a blink of her eye, Sakura saw both thugs on the ground, and their guns sliding over near her gun.

Something ice cold touched her head and Sakura looked up to meet a pair of concerned ocean blue eyes that you could just melt into. "Oi, you ok?" His voice sounded like angles and his smile made her smile.

"Y-yeah. I-I-I'm alright." Sakura stuttered looking into his eyes. The blond god straitened and held his hand out to help her up. Once she was on her feet, she looked at her car. The other man had just fixed her flat tire. "W-What?" Sakura had no idea where that spare came from, and was really confused.  
The blond smiled and put his hands behind his head. "I'm Naruto, by the way. That's Kiba." He nodded towards the other boy that had triangles on his cheeks.

"H-how could I e-ever th-thank you?" Sakura looked from Kiba to Naruto. His grin covered almost his whole face.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked looking down at the pink haired girl.

"Ah, Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"That's all the thanks we need." Kiba walked over to them and smirked at Sakura. "You should get those windows fixed in the morning, but for now, get home, where it's safe." Kiba had a doggish look to him and his teeth her slightly pointed, like k-9 teeth.

"O-ok. Thank y-you a-again." Sakura smiled and went to her car. She watched as the boys put their helmets on and sped back the way they came. Sakura sighed and started home again. When she got there, she took a shower and went straight to bed...

The next day was long. Sakura couldn't wait for it to be over. She had just signed out, when an emergency truck came in. They yelled to her and she ran over to help. A boy came out on a stretcher. He had blood covering his right leg. They rushed him to the emergency room where Sakura would fix his leg up. A nurse told her that some pedestrians found him on the side of the road and called 911. They also said that he was screaming that he was on fire, and to put it out. Sakura worked quickly to save the boy. He looked to be her age, if not a bit older. He had red hair and brown eyes with a tint of red to them. After 2 hours of hard work, Sakura finished with the boy and told the nurses to put him in a privet room.

The everyday Sakura came in early to check in on the boy. He had a fever of 106 the whole time, and they couldn't get it to go down. This had to be Sakura's hardest case yet! For the last few days, the boy had been out cold, but today when Sakura went into his room, he was looking at the wall lying on his stomach. She put on her best smile and checked his charts that were at the end of his bed.

"Good-morning." Sakura tried to be cheerful. "How are you feeling today?"  
"I'm fine." The boy rolled over and sat up, to face her. "You?"

"Tired. It's been a long day." Sakura smiled at him and sat next to him on the bed. "Whats your name?"

"Sasori. You?" The boy smiled at her to show a perfect set of teeth.

"Sakura. Umm, do you remember what happened? At all? It would help me a lot if you could tell me, but don't worry, I keep everything confidential."

"Well... My friend, I've been living with him sense my parents died a few years ago, so you could say he's like my brother. His name's Deidra." Sasori looked back at the floor as he tried to tell Sakura what happened. "He was meeting his friend, Uchiha Sasuke, in the woods. Well, I went to go find him, but got lost. I started walking around when something jumped out from behind a tree. It looked like a wolf, but it was 6 or 7 feet tall. It bit my leg before I could run." Sasori didn't look at Sakura the whole time he told his story. Just glared at the floor. "I tried to fine my way out, and that's when I saw headlights... Then I woke up here."

"Wow." Sakura had wrote everything down on a note paper so she could go over to the police and have them fine that dog and kill it. "Alright. Well you are good to go home later today. But if you ever need anything, leave me a message. It's my home number." Sakura handed him a piece of paper and stood up. "I hope I'll see you around. Be careful, and please don't go near the woods. I don't want to see you in here for a long time, got it?"

"Yeah." Sasori laughed.

Sakura signed out and grabbed her keys. She decided to stop at home and change before she headed down to the cafe. Sakura walked to her table and sat down. She took out her notes on Sasori's story and his actions for the last few days and looked them over. A small ding at the door signaled that someone was coming into the shop. Sakura didn't have time to look up, before she was pushed into the booth, next to the wall. She looked over and saw Kiba grinning at her.\

**Hope you liked this Chap!! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAP. IS UP!! have fun reading it!**

'What the hell?!' Sakura saw a flash of orange, and looked over to see Naruto sliding in the other side of the booth. "H-hey guys." She was still confused to why they were sitting near her.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto chirped. "What's that?" He tried looking at the folder that she had open, but she quickly closed it.

"Nothing for you to look at." Sakura put it back in her bag and looked back up to meet confused looks. "I keep everything privet. I'm a doctor yah know."

"Oh yeah! That's pretty cool." Kiba leaned back in his chair and waved to his other friends that were sitting in a booth, 2 over.

There was another ding, and Sakura looked to see who was coming in. There at the doorway, stood a boy, Sakura's age. He had blood red hair and dark eyes, but she could see his bright green/jade eyes scanning for his friends. Sakura almost lost her breath when she saw him. He had dark blue baggy jeans with a dark red hoodie. As he walked to the back of the small cafe, it looked like he was walking on water.

"Oi... Sakura?" Naruto waved his hand in front of her face. Kiba just sat there with the biggest smiled ever. "Sakura? You alright?"

"Huh..? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." Sakura could feel a blush settling on her pale cheeks.

"It's fine." Kiba chuckled. Sakura gave him a weird look. "Oh, Uh, I just remembered something stupid Naruto did and, uh, it was funny." Kiba lied, with a big smile on his face.

"Do tell." Sakura turned in her seat to fully face him. Kiba glanced at Naruto for help.

"This makes us friends, right?" Naruto said quickly. Sakura's face lit up as she looked from one to the other.

"Omg! It does!" Sakura really never had friends. Sasori was her first ever. She was so happy that Naruto had just said that. "I have to go call Sasori about what's happened today!" Sakura said happily and climbed over Kiba, not waiting for him to get up. He didn't mind, but didn't want her to go. As Sakura tried to hurry, she tripped over Naruto's foot and started to fall. She waited to make contact with the cold tile, but it never came. Instead, there was a bunch of gasps. Sakura opened her eyes to meet a pair of dark lined green ones, like her own. The boy set her back on her feet and left the cafe, without a word.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" Naruto spun her around to face him. His hands were cold as ice on her bare shoulders.

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine." Sakura said and looked down. 'Could I have done anything more embarrassing? God I'm a retard!' Sakura thought. She was always falling at the worst times.

"Sakura, meet our family." Kiba put his arm around her shoulders and pointed to the people as he named them off. "That's Ino." He pointed to the girl with her blond hair in a high pony tail. "Shikamaru is pineapple head over there. That's Tamari." Kiba pointed to the blond girl with her hair in 4 pony tails on the back of her head. "Neji and Ten-Ten." He pointed to the boy with long black hair and the girl with her light brown hair in two buns. "And sock head over there, that's Kankuro."

"Watch it, Kiba." Kankuro warned.

"Yeah Yeah. And she's Hinata." The last girl Kiba pointed to was the girl with long blue hair and big pale eyes.

"H-hi." Sakura waved. "I-I'm Sakura." She said shyly.

Ino was the first to talk. "Hi!" She grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her to sit next to her. "I love your hair!" Ino played with a piece of Sakura's long pink hair.

"Uh, Thanks. But that's not the reaction I usually get when people see my hair." Sakura smiled warmly, and then looked down at the table.  
"Really? I wonder why." Kankuro mumbled. Tamari hit him over the head and smiled at Sakura.

"Don't mind my brother. He's an idiot." She smacked him again and looked at Shikamaru that was sleeping next to her. "Shikamaru's actually really smart. He just never awake to show it." She jammed her elbow into his side and he woke up.

"What? Oh, Hi." He said then put his head on the table and fell back asleep.  
Sakura giggled and looked around at everyone. "W-who was that?" Sakura asked and glanced up at Kiba, before returning her gaze to the table.  
Naruto smiled. "Oh, that was just Gaara." Sakura felt a small blush come to her cheeks when she remembered how he caught her. 'Gaara...'  
Hey, didn't you need to go home for something?" Kiba asked looking down at Sakura. She seemed to be in a rush when she first said it.

"Oh, yeah!" Sakura quickly stood up and started walking towards the door, she glanced over her shoulder to see everyone walking behind her. "Oh, you're not coming back?" Sakura stopped to face them.

"We're coming with you, silly!" Ino grabbed her arm and they both walked out of the small cafe, with their arms linked.

Neji walked over to Sakura's car and lifted her hood. "Nice car." He said inspecting the engin.

"Yeah. My dad put his heart and soul into making this car." Sakura smiled and watched him. "He left it to me in his will. It's my baby."  
"Come on, Neji. Let's go." Ten-Ten called putting a helmet on. Neji grabbed his helmet and got on the bike, with Ten-Ten behind him. Sakura smiled and shut her hood before climbing into her car. She revved the engin and peeled out.

Naruto and Kiba were on both sides of her when they stopped at a red light. The others stayed behind her. Sakura smiled and revved her engin, looking at them. They both did the same and Sakura laughed. "I'm going to smoke your ASSES!" She yelled to them out her window. As soon as the light was green, she took off. Both boys stayed at her sides at the beginning. Sakura glanced at her mirror to see the others trying to catch up. She smiled and shifted gears, and speed ahead of them. Sakura laughed as she could see them falling behind. She took and sharp turn and slammed her breaks. She had to swerve to miss hitting something in the road. Her car spun around on the pavement and she came to a stop, facing the way she just came from. She saw Naruto and Kiba hurrying over to her car, throwing their helmets to the ground.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled. "Are you ok?!" Sakura couldn't speak. She shook her head as she suddenly felt calm and safe.

"Naruto! Come here!" Kiba tapped whatever was in the road with his foot. "This is bad!" Naruto ran over to him, as the others appeared and got off their bikes. Ino ran over to Sakura as she was getting out of her car.

"Damn." Naruto pushed the dead body with is foot. "Sakura! Go back over near the car." Naruto tried to hind the body, by standing in her way.

"I'm a damn doctor!" She said and pushed past him. Sakura got on her knees and checked for a pulse. Then she saw the teeth marks on the man's neck. "What the hell?" She ran her finger over the bite marks. "It must have been that dog." She whispered. She didn't see her friends glance at each other.

"What dog?" Tamari asked when Sakura stood back up.

"My friend got bit by a dog a few days ago, right around here. He said it was like 6 or 7 feet tall, and could stand on its hind legs." Sakura ran back to her car and grabbed her phone. She diled 911 and told them where they were.

"We need to leave, now." Ino said clutching her head. "Sakura! Get in your car, we're going."

"What? I have to wait till the police get here!" Sakura grabbed some white gloves, but was pushed into her car. Kiba sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

"TenTen, take my bike." He said and started driving away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sakura said and looked back. "We need to stay till they get here!" She looked back at him and punched his shoulder. "Stop my car... NOW!" She didn't yell but she talked harshly.

"Buckle up. This is going to be bumpy." Kiba speed up as he could see red lights from behind the bikes that were following his car. "Where do you live?"

"On North Street." Sakura sighed and buckled her seat belt. "Please tell me what's going on." Sakura said as she unlocked the door to her apartment. She was the only one that lived on the bottom level, though she didn't complain.

"It was a trap." Ino said. She was the first to walk in behind Sakura. "Whatever did that was still hungry."

"Ok. Well, this is my ho- NO! Please don't touch that!" Sakura ran over to Kankuro and grabbed her locket from him. "It's very dear to me." She said when she got wierd looks from everyone. "I'm going to go call my friend. Feel free to have anything you want out of the fridge." Sakura went into her bedroom and placed the locket down on her nightstand before grabbing the phone. She had a message, so she listened to it.

"Hey Sakura, It's me." Sasori's voice came from the box, making her smile. "I'm at my house right now, but ah..." There was a small pause before he continued. "I kind of burnt it down." He laughed nervously. Sakura giggled and kept listening. "I was hoping to see if you had any extra room for a guest for awhile. Um, give me a call. Later."

Sakura laughed and called him back. His machine picked up. "Hey Sasori. Yeah, I have room. Come on over, I can't wait to talk to you! See you later!" Sakura hung up as a shatter noise rang through her apartment.  
Back in the living room...

"Nice job, Kankuro!" Tamari hissed at her younger brother. "Never can keep your hands to yourself, can you?!"

Kankuro was looking at the floor, where the shattered glass clock lay. "Sorry." He laughed nervously.

"I'll distract her, clean it up!" Ino hurried to Sakura's opening door and pushed her back in, following her.

"Here, use this!" Hinata threw a piece of cardboard and a broom to Kankuro.

In Sakura's room...

"You should go shopping with me on Saturday!" Ino said happily and sat next to Sakura on her bed. "I love to shop!" It was true. That was Ino' favorite thing to do.

Sakura giggled and smiled at her new friend. "Yeah, that would be great. We could hang out at the mall all day!" Shopping was Sakura's favorite thing to do, too.

"I like you. You're my kind of girl." Ino laughed and grabbed Sakura's hand. She hoped they were done cleaning that clock up. She opened the door to show everyone sitting on the floor or couch. "Ready to go?"

"I guess." Naruto stood up and stretched. Sakura looked at all of them with a smile. She stopped at Kankuro, who seemed to avoided her gaze. He looked really nervous for some reason.

"I'll see you Saturday." Ino hugged her and headed out the door after the others. "Meet me at the cafe and we can go together in your car!" She called over her shoulder, before shutting the door.

'I wonder what Kankuro was up to... Oh well.' Sakura thought as she walked over to her fridge. A small rap at the door made her jump. "Coming!" She called out. Sakura made way to the door and opened it. She lost her breath when she saw the red head from the cafe... Gaara. "Umm, hi. You must be Gaara, right?" The red head just walked past her into her room, without a word.

"I've come to warn you... About your guest." His voice rang threw her ears like silk slipping over her small frame.

"What do you mean...? Sasori?" Sakura picked up a stray book and put it back in its place on her book shelf. "He's harmless. We've been friends for a few weeks now. Can I get you something to drink?" Sakura started walking to her kitchen, but as she passed Gaara, her hand brushed his. "Sorry..." Sakura spun around when she heard a hiss. Gaara was standing on the other side of the room... Glaring at her.

"Don't make him mad. You've been warned." Gaara went to the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"He's a doll." Sakura said sarcastically and grabbed her coke off the counter. She sat down on the couch and flipped on her plasma TV. a few minutes later there was another knock at the door, and Sakura walked over to it. 'When did I lock this?' She thought as she undid the locks and opened it to show Sasori. "AH!" She jumped at him and gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you to, Sakura." Sasori laughed and hugged her back. "Thanks for letting me stay with you."

"It's no problem." Sakura shut the door behind them and showed Sasori to the guest room, where he would be sleeping. "Maybe I won't be so lonely." She smiled and left him to unpack.

Once Sasori was done, he came out and sat on the couch with Sakura. They talked about how he ended up burning down his house and how his leg was for a few hours before Sakura glanced at the glass clock... "Where the hell is my clock?" Sakura stood up and walked over to the shelf where her clock was. "OW!" Sakura grabbed her bare foot and pulled a small piece of glass out of the bottom of her foot. "I'm going to kill him!" Sakura said remembering Kankuro's face.

"Who?" Sasori was standing next to Sakura and looking at her foot.

"My friend, Kankuro." Sakura sighed and put her foot back down. "He and his family were here earlier... And this is why he wouldn't even look at me!" She held up the glass in Sasori's face. "He broke my clock!" Sakura grit her teeth and looked at the clock in the kitchen. "Its 11:30. I'm going to head to bed. Night." Sakura said before shutting her door.

Her pink hair whipped her face as she raced through the woods. The wolf dead on her heals. Sakura's breath was shown in clouds that flew out of her mouth. She was breathing heavily as she tried to out run the beast, but it was too fast. A single bolt of lightning was shown in the sky, lighting up the deadly dark woods. But it was too late; Sakura tripped over a root and fell to the ground.  
The girl scrambled to get up on her feet, but the mud made from the rain that was beating down on her cold body, caused her to lose her footing and fall again. Sakura's head whipped around and looked into bright yellow eyes that belonged to the wolf.

Sakura let out an ear piercing scream as the dog lunged at her, but never made contact, Sakura saw a flash of red before a rock hit her head, and everything was black...

Sakura woke with a start. She was breathing hard, and a thick layer of sweat covered her shaking body. She glanced around her room and saw that it was only 2:30. She let out a shaky sigh and lay back down on her bed. Sakura hugged a pillow to her chest and let her tears come from her eyes. She could hear yelling coming from the guest room, and her first thought was, 'Mom dad? There hom-no... it's just Sasori.' She sighed.

Unwillingly, Sakura stood up out of her warm bed, and let her feet come in contact with the freezing wooden floor. She slowly made her way to her bedroom door and opened it. Sakura stood there, looking at Sasori's door. He was yelling at someone. Sakura made her way to his door and silently opened it. Sasori stood in the middle of the room yelling at his phone.

"...YOU DON'T FUCKING OWN ME! I DON'T HAVE TO DO A DAMN THING YOU SAY!" As he continued on yelling, he didn't see Sakura fully open his door. Finally, he flipped his phone shut, and chucked his cell at the wall. Sasori grabbed his head and fell to one knee.

"Sasori?" Sakura took a step into the room, but stopped when she saw him look at her. His eyes were turning yellow, like the ones in her dreams.

"Sakura... Get out." Sasori screamed as pain shot threw his head again. "Run." But the frightened girl didn't move.

Sasori's skin started to peel off his body, and turned to ashes as it hit the floor. Dark red hair replaced the skin. He screamed even louder, as his face started to take the shape of that of a dogs. Sakura could hear bone's snapping, being separated to form his wolf like chest and legs. Sakura's feet were glued to the floor. As hard as she tried, she couldn't move. There was a low growling sound coming from Sasori's transformed throat. Sakura took a step back, but regretted doing it as soon as she did. The wolf head snapped around and looked her strait in the eye.

Sakura slowly backed up, as the wolf came closer. Drool dripped from Sasori's mouth, as his eyes looked at his meal. Sakura's heart was literally in her throat. She spun around and ran towards the door, only to have her back sliced from powerful claws, before she made it halfway through her living room. Sakura screamed and looked up at the wolf as it was about to attack again. But no pain came, instead, a pair of arms wrapped around her, and a flash of brown was seen before the wolf was smacked to the side.

Kiba hissed at Sasori and told Naruto to get Sakura out of here. Naruto pulled her into the hall, and shielded her with his body, pushing her against the wall. A wave of comfort and happiness washed over Sakura, as Naruto held her close to his body. Kiba kept smacking Sasori to the side, every time he attacked. Finally, Kiba knocked him out, and his normal boy form came back to his body. The hair fell to the floor and turned to ashes. Kiba looked around, and kicked mentally kicked himself for killing Sakura's apartment.

"She alright?" Kiba was a bit out of breath when he came out of Sakura's doorway that was now just a fallen door, with a muddy boot print on it.

"Yeah." Naruto move to the side to show a shaking Sakura. She took one look at all of the blood on Kiba, and fainted. Naruto sighed and picked her up into his arms. "I knew that was going to happen."

"I thought she was a doctor." Kiba wiped some blood from his brow and followed Naruto down the hall. "Aren't they supposed to be able to stand that crap?"

"I thought so, too."

"Where are we taking her exactly?" Kiba stopped and gave Naruto a confused look.

"We should probably take her home, so someone can explain to her what happened." Naruto grabbed the extra helmet and carefully placed it over Sakura's head. "I'll carry her." He put his own on and sat on his orange flamed bike, with Sakura in front of him, so he could make sure she didn't fall.

"Be careful of her back." Kiba gently pulled the slashed cloth to show the deep slash wounds. "Looks like he caught her pretty deep."

"What are we going to do with him?" Naruto moved Sakura so he could get to the handle bars better.

"He'll wake up in about an hour." Kiba had his helmet on and flung his leg over his black bike with a flaming skull going down both sides. "He won't remember anything. That's how all pups are." And with that, they both drove off into the rising sun.

Sakura woke to a stinging felling coming from her back. She was lying on her stomach on a queen size bed. She slowly opened her eyes, only to have them shut from the sunlight coming from the windows. Again she opened them, and this time let them stay open to look around. The room was wallpapered with light and dark purple flowers that went in a straight line down to the floor. And a dark purple fuzzy carpet. She tried to sit up, and the pain in her back got worse. That's when she noticed that she was shirtless, but had been wrapped with bandages that went from her chest down to her belly button. But she guessed that it was there for her back.

Sakura looked around the room more closely, and stood up. She was alone, and wanted to take a shower and put a shirt on. But when she found her shirt, she saw that it was slashed open in the back. That's when all the memory's from the night before hit her. Sakura softly sat back down on the purple covered bed and cried into her ripped shirt.

"What's wrong?" A voice from the end of the bed scared Sakura so bad she fell on the floor with a loud 'thud!' She looked up to see Ino looking down at her with a worried expression. "Are you ok?"

"Where'd you come from?!" Sakura lifted herself off the floor and back onto the bed.

"I was here the whole time." Sakura gave a questioning glance before she pointed to the slightly open door. "I was in the bathroom." Ino looked at her sadly and scooted closer placing her hand on Sakura's back. "Oh, dear. The stitches came open. Hold still so I can fix them." Sakura sucked in her breath as she felt a needle piercing into her skin. After Ino re-stitched her, Sakura felt her rubbing something on it that felt like jelly, but it was warm.

**OUCH! that must have hurt.. What will happen next? And who are these people, REALLY?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the long wait!! hope you guys like this chap!

* * *

**

Chap 3

When Ino finished with bandaging Sakura, she walked over to her closet and opened it. "Come here, we need to find you something to wear."

Sakura looked at her torn clothes and followed the blond into the deep walk in closet. "Um," Sakura looked around at all the pink and light purple things that were hanging up all over the place. "Do you have anything a little less… Well, girly?" Sakura held up a pink dress with lace and gave Ino a disgusted look.

Ino giggled at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the back of the enormous closet. They stopped at a pile of boxes and Ino grabbed one and opened it. "Take anything you like. I don't wear this stuff anymore." Sakura nodded and started going through the boxes that were full of black and red clothes.

When Sakura exited the closet, Ino was sitting on her bed, filing her nails. She glanced up at the pink haired girl and smiled. Sakura had tight leather pants that flared a little around her lower legs. The long sleeved shirt was a deep crimson low cut and she put a black undershirt on under it, making the red stand out. She had pulled her hair up onto the back of her head with two black senbons. And Sakura had black combat boots to finish off her look.

"You look good in that stuff." Ino smiled and jumped off the bed and grabbed Sakura's hand. "You know, I would never have thought you'd be the type of girl to wear that stuff." Ino commented as she drug Sakura down the stairs outback of the house.

"Uh, thanks?" Sakura smiled awkwardly and looked around her. They were walking down a cobblestone path in a garden with a bunch of different color roses. Down the path Sakura could see a gazebo, vines and white flowers twining over the sides and up the railings.

"Come, we need to talk about something." Ino's cheeriness was gone, as she lead Sakura up onto the gazebo and to a bench that hung on chains from the top of the gazebo. Sakura sat down quietly and hugged her knees to her chest, and rested her chin on top of them. She waited patiently for Ino to begin talking. "Do you remember what happened last night?" Ino asked looking out at the colorful flowers.

"Yeah, Sasori played a really stupid prank on me. And Naruto and Kiba were in on it, too." Sakura said with a mad sound hanging on her words.

"Well… Hmm, how do I explain this?" Ino tapped her chin and looked thoughtfully at Sakura for a minute. "Have you ever heard about the 'creatures of the night'?" Sakura nodded with a confused look. "Well, what you saw… It was real." Ino took a deep breath before continuing. "Sasori, he was bitten by a werewolf. And he's slowly turning into one. When werewolf's are angered, that's when they turn, or at least when their pups, as we call them."

"Whoa whoa, whoa." Sakura waved her hands in front of her face, making Ino stop talking. "You mean to say, that all those make believe story's about them wolf things, are REAL?!" Sakura looked out at the flowers for a second, then something clicked in her head. "Then what the hell are you guys?"

"Me and my family are vampires. All of us." And to Ino's surprise, Sakura didn't back away from her. Sakura just put her cheek on her knees and looked out at the flower garden.

"How old are you?" The question surprised Ino, and she looked at Sakura funny before answering.

"I'm 145."

Sakura got an evil grin on her face and looked back at Ino. "So… how many guys have you ever dated?" Ino sweat dropped and shook her head.

"You don't get the point." Ino sighed and moved closer to her. "We're all vampires. You know, we like suck blood… Aren't you scared?"

"If you were going to 'suck my blood'" Sakura did the little quotes with her fingers, "Then you would have by now." Sakura laughed and leaned back on the arm of the bench, so she was facing her. "No, I'm not scared. But like… How come you don't burn up from the sun?"

"All those myths you heard were probably wrong. But some are correct."

"Tell me which ones are. I've always loved vampires, so this is like really cool!" Sakura sat up and crossed her legs under her as she listened to the blond talk.

"We can go out during the day, and we won't burn up." Ino let out a small giggle. "The whole silver thing, that's real to a point. It has to penetrate the skin to affect us. And before you ask, no we do not sleep in coffins or upside down. We sleep in normal beds just like you." Sakura smiled at that, because she was about to ask her that. "What else do you want to know?"

"How come you didn't suck my blood?"

"Ok, there are two different types of vampires. One kind is us. We don't drink human blood, only animal. We're the good guys. The other kind, you could say is the bad guys. They attack humans and drink their blood. My family has sworn to protect all humans, and get rid of those who harm them."

"What about the werewolf's?"

Ino looked thoughtful for a second, deciding whether or not to tell her about them. "Ah, what the heck. They attack anything they can get their nasty paws on. Human and vampires alike. They are good for nothing brutes. We call the newly bitten ones 'pups'. During the first month after they get bitten, they don't remember what happens when they change. But as they get older, they can change at a blink of an eye, and know what they're doing the whole time."

"So… What about Sasori? Is he alright?"

"Yes, after they change, when they're pups, they stay that way for about 15 or so minutes. Then they turn back and don't know what happened." Ino put her arm on the side of the bench and looked at Sakura. "You're lucky, you know. If I hadn't seen what was going to happen, you would have been killed."

"Wait… What? You saw what was going to happen before it did?" Sakura was really confused now.

"When some vampires are born, they get special powers. I can see things before they happen, but can't choose what I see. Naruto can feel what other people around them are feeling, and can change it so they feel better, or worse."

"So… That's why I felt calm and safe when Naruto pulled me out of my apartment?"

"Yes."

"Does anyone else have those special powers?" Sakura looked out at the flowers and followed a black butterfly with her emerald eyes.

"Yes. Hinata can make things grow and bring things back to life, if they aren't totally dead yet. But Kiba, he has the most annoying one of all. He can read anyone's mind, as in, what they're thinking."

"He can read my thoughts?!" Sakura's eyes widened as she looked back at Ino, who just nodded. 'SHIT!' She screamed in her mind.

"We should get going." Ino glanced at her watch as she stood up. "It's time for you to meet Kakashi-sensei. He's like our father."

Sakura nodded and let Ino pull her back into the house. Her mind was zooming, as she finally registered that she was in a house full of vampires. Ino lead Sakura back into the house and down a long hallway. They could hear yelling coming from the room they were heading to. When they got to the door, Sakura stopped in her tracks.

Naruto and Kiba were sitting on beanbags in front of a large TV, playing on an X-box 360. Shikamaru, Kankuro, Hinata, and Tamari were sitting on the couch, yelling at who they wanted to win the car race. Well, Shikamaru mumbled something that sounded like 'troublesome' and fell back asleep, only until Tamari jumped up yelling for Kankuro to go faster.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he leaned to the side, trying to get his car to turn sharper. Naruto growled and snickered. Before Sakura saw what happened, Naruto jumped up screaming 'I win!'

"They are so stupid." Ino mumbled under her breath.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Kiba yelled and attacked Naruto. Sakura could see Naruto's shoe next to Kiba's beanbag, and a large lump on Kiba's head. Sakura burst out laughing at the two, and everyone looked over at her. She put her hand over her mouth and slid down the wall, before she fell over from laughing.

"SAKURA!" Naruto jumped at her and gave her a big hug, shaking her back and forth, with hhis stupid gin on his face.

"Hi Naruto." She breathed once he let go.

"How's your back?" Kiba asked as he pushed Naruto out of the way.

"It hurts, but I'll live." Sakura rubbed her shoulder then looked at both the boys that saved her. "I want to thank you guys. You really saved my life." She gave them a small smile.

"It was nothing." Kiba waved it off, and tackled Naruto, who was going back over to the X-box. "I WANT A REMATCH!"

"Hey." Tamari walked over to them, along with her brother, Kankuro. "So, you're, like, not scared or anything?"

"Nope." Sakura said with a smile.

"So," Kankuro shoved his sister out of the way and stood in front of Sakura. "You, like, dating anyone, or anything."

"Why?" Sakura asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"'Cause you're hot." He said and twirled a bit of her pink hair between his fingers.

"Sorry, I don't date guys that wear make-up." Sakura whispered and sidestepped, so he wasn't pinning her to the wall.

"You got DENIDE!" Tamari yelled, laughing. Everyone looked over, and started laughing. "Nice." Tamari said and put her arm around Sakura's shoulders. "You'll do just fine here."

"It's not make-up." Kankuro grumbled as he took a seat back on the couch.

"Hey guys, where's Kakashi?" Ino asked.

"He's in his office. I'll come with you two." Hinata said as she stood up and walked over to Sakura and her blond friend. "Come on, this way."

Hinata lead them out of the loud room and down a hallway then up a flight of stairs. Ino explained how the first floor was the hangout floor, the second floor was all the offices and the third floor was where everyone's rooms were. Then it was the roof, but on one ever goes up there. Hinata and Ino stopped at a double door that was redwood, with gold trim.

"Come in." A faint voice came from inside the room after Ino knocked. Hinata pushed the doors open and walked in. Sakura hesitated before following them.

"Kakashi, Sakura's awake." Ino informed as she leaned on the side of his desk, looking at Sakura.

"I can see that Ino, thank you." The man sitting behind the desk put down a orange book, to show his unruly silver hair, and black mask that covered more than half of his face, with one onyx eye showing…

* * *

**Sorry its so short!! the next chap might take awhlie, but it will be longer then this one!! R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long! well heres my next chap!**

**RECAP!**

**"I can see that Ino, thank you." The man sitting behind the desk put down a orange book, to show his unruly silver hair, and black mask that covered more than half of his face, with one onyx eye showig…**

* * *

Chap 4

Kakashi looked Sakura up and down with a sigh. 'Great another one that might have to die.' Kakashi hid the orange book he had been reading in his desk and stood up. He walked around his desk and stood in front of Sakura, VERY closely.

"Kakashi, wait!" Ino ran over and pulled Sakura out of reach from him. "She's clean. I've already told her about us and Sasori. There's no need to kill her. Sakura's eyes went wide as she looked back at the masked man.

"Ino, you know how we work. No human can know about us, because they will tell others and they will flip out, and try to kill us." He let out a sigh and glared at the blond. "You remember what happened last time."

"We all do, Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said and stood next to Ino, in front of the scared shitless girl. "But that doesn't mean that this one is the same as… _Her_."

The man looked from Hinata to Ino then to Sakura. "We can't afford to take those chances. _She_ didn't seem like she would do what she did, did she? We all trusted _Her._ And look what happened. Half the family is now dead."

"It's not the same, Kakashi!" Ino growled. "YOU trusted her, not us. WE put up with her, so YOU would be happy! Don't you _dare_ go blaming that shit on us."

All of a sudden, the doors burst open and in came Kiba, Naruto, Tamari, and Kankuro. "What's going on?" Naruto asked, feeling Sakura's nervousness.

Kiba looked at Sakura for a minute, then looked at Kakashi with angry eyes. "You weren't going to do _that_ were you?"

"This is none of your business." Kakashi said and stepped past Ino and Hinata with incredible speed. Sakura didn't see anyone move that fast, and he was now standing so close to her, that she could feel his breath on her face. "I'm sorry, I can't risk my family." Was all he said, then everything went black for Sakura.

"KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled and ran over to Sakura, before she could hit the floor. Once she was in his arms, he glared up at the silver haired man. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"You all know we can't allow her to live. It's too dangerous."

"For who?!" Tamari took three steps, and was in his face. "We are fine with having her around. We've all met her before. And you can't say it's not Naruto and Kiba's business, because they've sworn to protect her! Even if it's from you. We all have."

"Kakashi!" Kiba snapped and quickly pulled Tamari from him. "I know what you're thinking, do you even dare try it." He looked at Naruto, who held Sakura close to his body, trying to get her to wake up. "This one's different. If you get to know her, you'll understand. She's is NOT like Rin. She won't hurt us." He turned back to look at Kakashi as he continued. "How would _he_ feel if you just killed her for no reason?"

"HE wouldn't question my authority." Kakashi growled back.

"What the hell is go-" A voice came from the door, but suddenly stopped when the person saw Naruto holding a unconscious Sakura.

"Gaara." Tamari looked at her younger brother, then to her older brother. "Um, I thought you wouldn't be home for a few more days."

Gaara didn't answer his older sister. He kept his eyes on the girl that was slowly starting to wake. A low growl could be heard from deep in the red heads throat. "Explain yourself." He snapped and glared at Kakashi.

"Ah, I-I… Ah…" Kakashi looked from sister to brother to pink haired girl. "Testing her?" He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Not you. Ino, why the hell is she here?" Gaara looked back at Sakura. "And what the hell happened to her back?" Gaara could see the bloody bandages from under her shirt that was riding up her back.

"Sasori attacked her last night, Naruto and Kiba brought her here, and I stitched up the gashes that the mutt left on her back." Ino glanced at Gaara, but looked back at the floor.

"What the fuck was that?" Sakura grumbled as she sat up without Naruto's help. "It felt like someone was trying to get into my head." Sakura rubbed her temples with a small groan. "Damn does my head hurt."

"Kakashi?!" Hinata kneeled next to Sakura and touched her forehead. "She's burning up. What the hell did you do?!" Everyone looked at Hinata with wide eyes and their jaws unhinged. Hinata was usually shy, and never yelled or talked back.

"God, I feel sick." Naruto grabbed his stomach.

"It hurts most in her head. She has _very_ random things flouting around." Kiba had to hold his nose to keep from laughing at what was going on in Sakura's head. "Get her some aspirin." He instructed to Shikamaru, who finally made his way into the office.

Kiba brought Sakura down stairs into the sitting room, and sent Naruto to go lay down. Kiba set her on the couch and covered her with a blanket that Ino had grabbed for her. Ino took the big deep green recliner, and sunk into the comfy cushions, falling asleep almost instantly. Kiba decided it was safe to play a quiet game on the X-box 360.

"What happened?" Sakura groaned and grabbed her head as she sat up. She looked around to see Ino asleep in the chair, and Kiba looking at the TV. He was sitting really close with his eyes, literally, on the screen. "Kiba?"

"Can't talk… Playing." He said really quickly. Sakura sighed and stretched out of the couch. The cushions were so big and soft, Sakura fell into them and felt like she was on a cloud. She wrapped the blanket around her body and tried to fall back asleep, it was still dark outside…

"Sakura… Sakura?" Sakura could feel someone shaking her shoulder, and calling out to her. There was also something at her feet… That made it so she couldn't move.

"Ugh." She groaned and kicked, whatever was by her feet, off the couch. It fell with a loud thud. Sakura rolled over and snuggled farther into the blankets.

Ino gasped and punched Sakura awake. Sakura sat up rubbing the new lump on her head, glaring at Ino. Ino was looking at something at the end of the couch with wide eyes. Sakura looked… It took her a second to realize what happen.

Gaara was sitting on the floor with wide eyes, looking at the wall. Sakura tilted her head to the side, then squeaked and jumped behind Ino. She watched Gaara over Ino's shoulder with wide eyes. Gaara slowly turned his head to the two frightened girls, and glared hard at Sakura. Naruto and Kiba saw the whole thing from the beanbag chairs, and were rolling on the floor laughing. Sakura could feel Gaara's eyes burning into her as she watched the boys laughing.

"S-Sakura…" Tamari came in the room just in time to see Gaara fall, and laughed. But now, oh god, now she was scared for her friends life. "Um, c-come with me. I'll show you t-to your room n-now." She quickly grabbed both the girls and ran from the room.

Gaara glared at his big sister for taking them away before he could do anything. There he had been, minding his own business, watching Kiba and Naruto play that stupid game… When, he was suddenly kicked, hard might I add, and fell onto the floor. And he couldn't even _say_ anything to that girl, because his damn sister pulled her away before he could. '_oh, but we will have a 'talk' you could say, later._' Gaara thought. He sent a glare at Kiba and Naruto, and they shut up instantly, and went back to their game.

"I can't believe you did that!" Ino was pacing around Sakura's new room, pulling her hair out. "Do you even know who Gaara is?!"

"Um… no." Sakura looked at her like she had a head just grow out of her neck. "I've met him once before today. And he growled at me then."

Tamari sighed and glanced down the hallway. "Well, you're safe for now." She sat next to Sakura on the bed. "Let me tell you about my little brother. He's… Blood crazy you could say. He's the most dangerous vampire out of all of us. Even Kakashi is scared of him."

"Wow. He seems pretty scary." Sakura looked around the room. '_I've seen scarier, and was human!_' "Why is he like that?"

"Well, He, ah… Tamari, why is he like that?" Ino started, but stopped and looked at the older blond.

"Well, none of us has ever told anyone, and Gaara would kill Kankuro and me if we did. Let's just say, he's had a very complicated past." Tamari shrugged and chucked nervously.

"Oh, well thanks for everything guys." Sakura gave them a warm smile and looked around the room. It had plain white walls, with a few flower pictures here and there. She sighed. '_If I'm going to live here, there's going to be a LOT of changes going on in here._' Sakura got a evil grin on her lips as she turned to Tamari and Ino. "Hey guys, wanta help me with something later?"

"What's going through your head?" Ino asked carefully, backing away from the bed.

Kiba popped his head in and smiled. "She's thinking about redeckerating her room, and she wants your help."

"Thanks Kiba." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Any time, Sakura." He smiled and left the doorway.

"When do we leave?!" Tamari laughed.

"Now." Sakura grabbed their hands and drug them down stairs and outside. Sakura dragged Ino and Tamari down the stairs and out to the garage. Ten-Ten was standing there next to all the bikes, and Sakura's car. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her baby sitting next to all the sleak black bikes with different desinghs. She glanced from her car to the girls and back.

"You guys brought my car!" The pinkette squeald as she ran over to it and jumped in the seat. "Let's all go in my baby! Ten-Ten, you're coming shopping with us, right?!"

"Hell yeah!" She called back. Ino got in the back seat next to Ten-Ten, and Tamari sat in front.

"Wait! I wanna come!" Kiba came running over to them with Naruto running behind him.

"Me, too!"

"You guys take your bikes!" Tamari called out the window to them. Sakura peeled out and they all laughed as she took off down the road, with the two boys in toe. Tamari cranked Sakura's stario and put on one of her cds. "Oh my GOD! I lovew this song!" She squeeled and turned it up louder.

A pair of jade eyes watched as the black bird flew out of the driveway, carring the pink haired girl and his sisters. '_Why did they have to bring HER here_?' Gaara shut the curtins to his room and sat cross legged on his bed, going into a deep meditation. But it was disturbed by the demond within.

'_**You know you like her, boy**_.'

'_I hate all people... cretures, everything.' Gaara growled at the voice that never left him alone_.

'_**You just say that after what happened, boy**_.'

'_Don't bring it up... I'm not joking_.' Gaara mentaly glared.

'_**Bring what up? HER? HAHAHA!! Wait... What are you going to do about it? Hit yourself? Hahaha**_!'

Gaara just growled and tuned out the demond. He finally gave up on meditating, after his snickering demond wouldn't shut up. He dicided to go down stairs and into the kitchen. Kakashi and his other sister was in there, Diedra. Diedra had long blond hair, that was half up and half down. And she had her bangs covering half her face. They were talking quietly to each other when Gaara came in. They both stopped talking when they saw Gaara, and watched him get a sred drink out of the fridge, and leave.

"What's his problem?" Diedra looked at Kakashi.

"Something about that Sakura girl. Anyway, about those outsiders, what were you planning to do?" Kakashi had left the oldest to get rid of all the vampires that were attacking humans. She was the best fighter, other than Gaara. But Kakashi feared letting Gaara going to 'rid' of them, because of his past.

"I'm going to take Ten-Ten and Neji with me when I go. I'm not going to take anyone else, unless it's Kankuro. But I really don't want to deal with him."

"I think you should take him. It's a large group this time. You guys leave as soon as they get back from shopping." Kakashi took a sip on a thick red substance he had prourd in his cup.

"Thay went shopping without me?! AGAIN?! UGH!" Diedra growled and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Why do they like shopping so much? All they do is complain about their feet when they get home." Kakashi sighed and finished his drink, before going up to his office.

**Well, there you go! let me know how you like it! I'll get the next chap up as soon as I'm done writting it!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to get this up! well, here you go! R&R**

**Look for my next story that I'm putting out! 'The Demonds Blossom' I'll have it out soon, so make sure you looke for it!**

Sakura and the girls just arived to the mall. Once they got to the store's they split into two groups, depending on what they wear. Then they would all meet for lunch in the food court. Ino, Ten-Ten, and Kiba went to the girly stores, Kiba just went with them to make sure no anwanted attenchon was brought on them. And Sakura, Tamari, and Naruto went to the more gothic stores.

Sakura and Tamari tried on tons of things and showed them to Naruto, who had fun watching them running out in their bra's and panties looking for something else to try on. He just sat back and watched the show, along with a bunch of other guys.

"Tamari, Tamari!" Sakura ran out of the dressing room with just a black strapless lace bra and a skin tight black leather pants, with chains hanging all over it. And black combat boots, that had buckles decorating the outer sides of both boots. "Do you have anything that might go with this?" Sakura asked, motioning to her pants.

"Hm... Yeah, hold on one second." Tamari ran over to one of the far side of the stoor. Tamari was trying on a neon green shirt that had slashes all through it, showing off the black mesh under it. With a black minnie skirt and combat boots. "Here," She tossed a black corettest in Sakura's face. "Try that."

Sakura said a quick thanks and went back behind the curtin to put it on. After she tried it on, she walked out and did a small spin in front of Tamari and the crowd of boys that had gathered. She got a applase and laughed. She did a quick bow, and went to try somethhing else on.

"Naruto." The loud blond turned around in his seat to see none other then Gaara. "What's going on?" He asked looking all the boys that had huddled near the changing rooms.

"You'll see." He smirked evily. "I have front row seats, come sit." Gaara sighed and took a seat on the couch that they had pulled over. "You'll love this." Naruto whispered to him.

"Naruto, I need those boots!" Tamari came out with just her bra and a skirt with mesh leggings. Gaara fell backwards, seeing his sister like that. "Oh, Gaara." Tamari grabbed the nearest shirt and covered her chest. "What are you doing here?" She laughed nervously, looking for somewhere to hide.

"Tamari, what's up?" Sakura came out with her strapless black lace bra, and a black and red checkered school girls skirt, with long black boots that reached almost to her knees. Gaara and Naruto both fell back with nose bleeds. "Oh, hey guys." Sakura grabbed a mesh shirt and pulled it over her head. The shirt had cut off sleeves, and ended a few inches above her belly botton.

"Oh my god!" Tamari grabbed Sakura and pushed her in front of a mirror. "That looks so great!" She squealed.

"Tamari, Sakura!" Ino, Ten-Ten, and Kiba just came into the store. Ino and Ten-Ten went over to the girls, while Kiba made his way to Naruto and Gaara, who were trying to clean the blood from their faces.

"What's wrong with you guys?" He gave them a funny look, then looked over to the girls, to see Ino strip from her shirt and put on a mesh one. "I get it now." He grumbled, holding his nose. "Fuck."

After another hour of trying things on Ino, Sakura, Tamari, and Ten-Ten walked out of the mall with one bag in each hand. "Hey! Wait up!" Kiba yelled to them. All the girls stopped and looked at the poor boys. They all had more than fifty bags each, that they made them carry.

"Oh, come on! And here I was, thinking you guys were strong!" Sakura laughed. "I'll bring the car around!" She and The girls skipped off to where the car was.

"That girl has a lot of nerve." Gaara grumbled. "Doesn't she know I could suck her dry with the blink of an eye?"

"Sure she does." Naruto laughed. "That's why she likes to tease us!" After getting a look from both the other boys, he explained ferther. "She don't care if she dies. And I only now this, because she was fooling around with some kuni in the store, and one almost sliced her neck. I yelled at her, but she just said that, and laughed it off." He finished with a shrug.

"Actually, she does have a lot of thoughts about what death would be like." Kiba turned his head to the side as the girls came up. "I wonder what happened to make her like that."

"Who knows." Naruto mumbled as they all threw the bags into the trunk.

"Hey Gaara!" Sakura called. She was standing next to her open door, looking at the guys atampt to close the trunk. "You need a ride?" Gaara got a few looks from both the guys and girls from inside the car. "I don't see your bike anywhere."

"It's in the shop." He gave the pinkette a small glare.

"Then get in, I'm sure if you ask _nicely _then maybe Ten-Ten will let you have front." Sakura giggled as she climbed back into the car. "Make sure he says please before you move." She whispered to her new friend, who giggled.

Gaara opened the door and looked at Ten-Ten with a black face. Tamari said something from the back behind Sakura, and he sent a glare her way. "Be nice Gaara." Is what she had said.

"Oh, come on Gaara. It's not that hard." Sakura faced him a little bit. "Just say... Ten-Ten, may I please sit in the front?" Naruto and Kiba were all waiting by Sakura's open door to see if he would.

Gaara took a deep breath and looked down at Ten-Ten. He took away his glare and looked at her with a black face. "Move." Sakura sweat dropped. Ten-Ten new that was all she was going to get, so she moved to the back, between Ino and Tamari. They all giggled.

"That wasn't nicely." Sakura grumbled. "But it's a start." She turned on her stario and crancked it. "At least I've got my music." She said happily and peeled out of the mall parking lot, with Naruto and Kiba behind on their bikes.

Gaara looked in his mirror to see Naruto and Kiba right on their tail. "too loud." Gaara turned down the music so they could barely hear it.

"Hey!" Sakura slapped his hand, as he brought it back. Which got a bunch of gasps from the back seat. "No touching my music! That's the only rule." Sakura turned it back up, ignoring the death glare from the red head. "Let's lose these guys." Sakura said as she looked in her mirror.

"Yeah!" All the girls choresed from the back. Sakura got a evil grin on her face as she rolled down her window. At a red light, she looked over at Kiba, who stopped on her side, Naruto on the other.

"Wanta race back?!" She called out to them. She didn't wait for their answer, because the light turned green, and she sped off. The girls screamed, and Gaara grabbed the dashbord, sending Sakura a shocked look. She just laughed and made her baby go faster. She didn't bother to shut her window, so the harsh wind was sending her hair all over the place, but mostly across her face and neck, which Gaara didn't even know he was stairing at.

Sakura reached down and crancked her music even louder. Then, as the song 'Going under' From Evanescence came on, they all(not Gaara though) started singing to the song... And REALLY loudly. Gaara just shook his head and looked in the mirror. Naruto was having no trouble keeping up, but Kiba's bike was running out of gas, so he was a little behind.

"Fasten your seatbelts!" Sakura called out. Tamari had been telling her what way to go, and they were almost to the VERY long driveway. Gaara just looked at her like she was stupid. But after she made the turn into the driveway, without brakes, Gaara understood why the girls had death grips on the seats.

Sakura raced down the dirt path. She didn't slow down in bit, and with all of the bumps, even if you had the seatbelt on, you'd still be bouncing all around. Sakura laughed and slamed on her brakes and turned the wheele, so she slid into a parking spot. Sakura was laughing with her eyes closed. But when she opened them, she stopped and got wide eyes.

Gaara had fallen so he was leaning on top of her, and had wide eyes, too. All the girls in the back saw this, and their jaws unhinged. Sakura could feel all the blood in her body rushing to her cheeks. After Naruto's wolf whistle, and a growle from Gaara, Sakura was left in the car with a heart rate of 83487483 beats per second. Soon, she could hear Kiba's laughter from near the house.

"Damn." Sakura quickly cleared her mind from all thoughts and got out of her car, and ran at Kiba. She tackled him to the ground and grabbed the caller of his shirt. "You tell anyone, ANYONE and I'll chop your head off and hang it from a flag poll." After her _friendly_ thret, she got up and followed the girls inside, with the bags.

"Holly shit!" Kiba slowly stood and looked at everyone that was outside, meaning Naruto, Gaara, Kakashi, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Diedra, and Neji. "She's scaryer then Gaara!" Everyone started laughing, exspet Gaara, who growled and shoved the stupid dog boy out of his way.

Sakura was up in her room, putting all her new clothes away, when Ino and Ten-Ten came in. They sat on Sakura's bed, while she finished hanging up one of the dresses she bought. "Hey guys... Why am I living here? And why can't I go back to my apartment?" Sakura looked back at them with her hands on her hips.

"Well, when that whole Sasori thing happened, um... Let's just say, that your home is more like a hole." Ino laughed nervously. And Tamari agreed with a nod.

"Great." Sakura sighed. "Well, I have tomorrow off, so I gess I'm hanging out here." Sakura shrugged and looked in the closet for the pajama;s she had bought that day.

"We'll let you get some rest. Good-night, Sakura." Tamari and Ino made their way to the door.

"Night guys." Sakura shut the door behind them and changed into the black short shorts and black spaghetti strap belly shirt. She climbed under her sheets and shut off the lamp beside the bed. '_I'll have to paint tomorrow._' She let out a small sigh and snuggled down into the warm blankets.

Sakura ran through the woods, her hair wipping her face. The chilly air sinking into her pale skin. This night wasn't like all the other nights. There was a full moon and light fluffy clouds drifting through the dark night sky. A tree branch caught Sakura's long sleeve red shirt, and ripped the right sleeve off.

She let out a little scream when the branch ripped the flesh on her shoulder. Sakura spun around at the sound of footsteps. She could vagely see the dark figure of something chaseing her. Her breath quickened and she started running again. The sound of the pounding foot steps was getting louder as the creature got closer.

Sakura could feel the panic rising within her body. And the freezing cold air wasn't helping with clearing her mind. Her pink hair whipped her face as a gust of wind passed through the forest. Sakura could see a light coming from ahead of her and ran strait for it.

But just as she was about to reach it, something grabbed her leg, sending her to the ground. Sakura looked back at her attacker, and saw bight yellow eyes, and lots of fur. The werewolf sunk it's claws into her leg, and started dragging the pinkette back. Sakura hit her head on a rock and could feel the warm liquid dripping down her icey skin. Right before she blacked out, there was a flash of... Red?

Sakura woke with a start. She bolt up right, eyes wide and breathing hard. '_Where am I?_' She thought, looking around the room. The sun was flooding in through the windows, making her squint a bit. "Oh yeah." She mumbled. Sakura glanced at the clock to see it was 8:30, before she got out of the bed. She winced at the stinging in her back, and swore under her breath.

She slowly made her way out of the room, and down the hall to the bathroom. Sakura looked at her refletion in the mirror and almost screamed. She quickly brushed her hair from it's messy tangles and fixed her black make-up. When she dicided that she look 'acseptible' she left the bathroom and made her way down stairs. She walked down the halls until she found the kitchen.

Sakura saw a purple note left on the counter and went over to read it.

__

-Morning Sakura!

Hey, sorry to tell you, but we all had to leave on important matters! So you'll be spending the day with Gaara. Which shouldn't be too hard for him, considering he-

Sakura it's kiba. Gaara should be around the house, or you could find him in the garage. He got his bike back earlier, so he'll most likely be working on it! Have fun, and see you later!

'Great. I get to spend the day with cupcake!' Sakura thought sarcasticly.

'What's that?" Sakura jumped and spun around to see Gaara was looking over her shoulder at the note.

"Do you _have_ to scare me like that?!" Sakura put her hand over her heart, atampting to calm it. "God."

"Hn." Was all he said, but had a glint of amusment in his deep jade eyes. Sakura glared at him and opened the fridge. "Theres nothing in there that you would eat." Sakura sighed, seeing only bottles of blood. "Go get dressed. You have 10 minutes." Sakura didn't even get to ask why before he left. But thought about how much time she had.

"SHIT!" She quickly ran up stairs and grabbed a towle before going into the bathroom for a _very_ quick shower. When she was done, she went back into her room and through open her closet doors. She quickly dicided on a pair of black pants with chains, and a red shirt with cut off sleeves that had slashes all over the shirt, to show the black mesh under it. The mesh shirt had long sleeves that hooked around her middle finger.

After she pulled on her black cargo boots, she raced down the stairs, to see Gaara waiting for her at the end of the stairs. "I said 10 minutes. Not 20." He glanced at her.

"Well, sorry. I didn't even get time to blow dry my hair. It would have taken longer if I did." Sakura flicked her wet hair out of her face as she walked up to him. She flipped it over and black, so she could put it in a messy bun. "Where we going?" She smiled as he wiped the water that she had flicked at him on his face.

"Hn." Gaara sent her a glare and moved to the garage door. He came out and walked over to his bike. He grabbed two helemts and handed Sakura one. Sakura looked at the helmet as Gaara climbed on his bike and put his own helmet on.

"Ah... I've never rode one before." Sakura said nervously, keeping her eyes on the ground. Gaara looked at her for a second, he could see that she was really scared. He sighed and held out his hand to her. She smiled at him and put the helmet on, before taking his hand and swinging her leg over the back of the bike. Gaara took her hands off his shoulders and put them around his middle.

"Hold on tight."

Sakura nodded and tightned her grip. She could feel him stiffen, and backed up a bit. "We could walk if you want." He shook his head and started the bike. Sakura tightened her grip again and he took off. She squealed and squeezed him tighter, pushing her head into his back. She could feel his back shaking, and new he was laughing at her. She hit his stomach playfully and yelled so he could hear her. "NOT FUNNY!"

After speeding down the streets for awhile, they came to a stop. Sakura opened her eyes and saw they were at a small diner. She let go of Gaara and got off the bike. She handed him the helmet and looked around. Once Gaara walked ahead of her, she followed. Gaara lead them in the diner and to a both that was in the back. Gaara sat on one side and Sakura the other.

"How may I help you?" The waiter asked. She kept giving Gaara glances, and looking him up and down.

"Order." Gaara looked at Sakura.

"Ah..." Sakura looked at Gaara for a second, but then looked at the menu after he gave her a glare. "Can I have the french toast and a cup of coffee?" Sakura looked at the slutty waiter, only to see her trying to get Gaara's attenchon. But Gaara was looking out the window. "Gaara, do you want anything?"

"No." Gaara looked at Sakura, not even sparing a glance at the girl.

"Are you sure, sir? I could get you_ anything_ you would like." The girl again tried to get Gaara's attenchon. Sakura sent her a glare, but Gaara never looked away from Sakura as he shook his head.

The girl huffed and walked away with Sakura's order. "Why'd you do that?" She asked. Gaara just raised an 'eyebrow'. "Why'd you just look at me, and not talk to her?"

"There was no need to." Sakura sighed and smiled at his smirk.

"You should have still said something." Sakura looked out the window and looked at his bike. She stared at it for a minute before something clicked in her head. "You were that guy on that bike that night!" She gasped, pointing to his bike.

"Does God really hate you?" He smirked.

"Ok, that is not funny." Sakura glared at him. She shivered and rubbed her arms, trying to warm them up. It was starting to turn winter and was getting chilly out, but not enough to carry a jacket. Sakura looked back out the window with a sigh, thinking she must have looked stupid that night. She was about to say something to Gaara, but had a sweatshirt thrown in her face. She removed it from her head and looked over at Gaara.

"You were cold." He simply said. He had taken off his hoddie sweatshirt, and tossed it to her. She looked at him and went wide eye'd seeing his mesh shirt. She blushed, and pulled the hoddie over her head, to hide her pink cheeks.

"Thanks." She mumbled and pulled it down. If she stood up, it would have reached mid thiegh. The waiter had just come back with Sakura's breakfast, and set it down in front of her.

"Eat." Gaara said, again not paying any attenchon to the waiter girl. Sakura smiled softly at him and started eating her breakfast.

"Are you sure you don't want to get anything?" After awhile, the silence got to much for Sakura, and she hated eating in front of others.

"You know what I 'eat'. I can't 'eat' anything but that." He stated, looking out the window.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." Sakura took a sip of her coffee.

After She was done eating, Gaara payed for it, under many protests from the pinkette. Gaara lead them back out to his bike and he grabbed the helmets. "Here." He handed one to her, and put the other on, getting onto his bike.

"Do you want your thing back?" Sakura asked, lifting up part of his sweat shirt. Gaara just shook his head and waited for her to get on. Once she was holding on tightly, Gaara took off, faster then last time, earning a squeak from his passenger.

**Thats all I have for now, but I'll write more and put it up as soon as i can!! R&R**

**Dont forget to look for 'The Demonds Blossom'! Its another GaaSaku! It'll be out soon!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long! well, here you go! and again, sorry, its kinda short!**

Sakura squeezed Gaara's middle as they zipped past all the cars. She felt like they were going to crash, so she snuck a peak over his shoulder, only to see them heading for a garage door... a _closed_ garage door. Sakura was about to scream, but the door quickly opened and let them in, shutting as soon as they passed the door. The bike came to a screaching halt and spun around, so it was facing the door again.

Sakura's eyes were clamped shut, and she had a death grip on Gaara, she didn't even feel him taking off his helmet. He turned his head to look at the girl that wasn't letting him breath. And he smirked when he felt her shake ever so slightly.

"Sakura."

Sakura's eyes flew open and looked up at Gaara. He had a 'eyebrow' raised and he was trying to pry her hands off of him. "S-sorry." Sakura quickly let go and jumped off the bike, pulling the helmet from her head. Sakura's hair flowed out from under the helmet, and she gently shook her head to get it back in place, while running her hand through it.

"Close your mouth, Jirya. She's not intrested." Gaara growled at the old man as he walked past him. "Sakura, follow."

Sakura looked up to see a man with long white hair drooling, while staring at her. She quickly side stepped past him, and ran after Gaara. "Where are we?" She asked when she caught up with him.

"Somewhere."

"Well that tells me a lot." Sakura sighed.

"Hn." Gaara took a sharp left, Sakura on his heals.

"Who was that man?"

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say, is 'Hn.'?"

"Hn."

Sakura smirked and said something really fast. "SocanyoutakemetothemallandwillyoucarryallofmystuffsoIdon'tbreakmyback?"

Gaara hesitated in his step, trying to figure out what the girl just said. "Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes!" She clapped her hands and stopped when she heard a cough. She turned around and saw Temari, Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Deidra sitting at a table in a room. "Hi guys!" Sakura smiled and sat in a empty chair.

"You left this 'thing' at the house." Gaara grumbled as he grabbed a bottle of blood from the small fridge.

Sakura sent him a glare, before turning all happy and facing the girls. "OH MY GOD! Guess what?!" Gaara leaned against the conter not really paying any attenchion to the girls talking. "Gaara agreed to take me shopping and carry all my bags so I didn't break my back!" She squealed. Now, two things happened at once. The girls screamed 'WHAT' and blood was spued everywhere from a Gaara that had the 'WTF?' Face on.

"When the hell did I do that?!" Gaara growled, wiping the blood from his lips.

"Just a second ago!" Sakura smerked up at him, then went on talking to the girls about where they would go shopping.

Gaara stood there, thinking about what the pinkette had just said.

**__**

FLASH BACK!

__

"Is that all you can say, is 'Hn.'?" SAkura asked, annoyed.

"Hn."

Sakura smirked and said something really fast. "SocanyoutakemetothemallandwillyoucarryallofmystuffsoIdon'tbreakmyback?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes!" She clapped her hands and stopped when she heard a cough.

****

END FLASH BACK!

'The damn girl tricked me!' Gaara thought, glaring a hole in the back of her head.


	7. Chapter 7

So, they all ended up at the mall. Sakura was walking next to Ino and Temari, Gaara growling from behind them, carring all of Sakura's bags. Temari got Shikamaru to carry her things. And Ino got Kiba to carry her things. So, all three of the boys were growling from behind the girls. Girl vampires can be _very_ perswasive when they want to be.

Sakura had got her hair done. She had her waist length pink locks trimmed up to just below her shoulder blades. Ino had got her's straightened, and Temari got her's cut. It was getting to long for her four cute pig tails!

Then the girls went to all of the coolest stores in the mall. Sakura had got a the very least, 20 different outfits. poor Gaara! And a least 15 pairs of shoes, conisting of combat boots, convers, DC's, and skin tight high heeld black boots that reached her knees.

After three hours, the girls dicided the boys deserved a break. So, they all went out to the cars and hung out for awhile, where people couldn't see what they were drinking. Sakura had got something from McDonalds before they left the mall, so she was eating that. Even Gaara seemed to be enjoying himself, even though he had his poker face still on.

"Does anybody know where Deidra went?" Sakura asked, taking a sip of her soda.

"Yeah. She texted me, saying Kakashi picked her up early. He needed help with the travlers." Kiba responded.

"They're back?" Ino groand.

"Who's the 'travlers'?" Sakura looked at them confused. She was still new to all the vampire stuff, and didn't know everything yet.

"They're the ones that attack humans." It was Gaara who spoke. "They move around to different citys every few weeks or so. So you humans to suspect them for anything."

"They're the ones you should be careful of, Sakura." Temari said.

"How can I tell them from the good guys?" Sakura looked around, it seened like no one wanted to answer. So she looked at Gaara. He always said the things that no one else wanted to. But it seemed like even he didn't this time. "Well...?"

Gaara sighed and met her gaze. "Only certain humans can tell. It wont be definet if you will be able to or not. But, every travler has that look in their eye. Blood thurst. And they will have a tear drop on their shoulder. Kind of like this one." Gaara lifted his shirts sleeve to show a red drop that looked like a tear, or a drop of blood.

"W-why d-d-do you have one?" Sakura said, after gasping.

"You see..." Temari took a seat next to Sakura, on the hood of the car. "Gaara used to be a travler. He was a monster until he met Naruto. Surprising, I know. But, he changed Gaara. But, even if you only taste human blood once, you will have that mark until the day you die." She lifted her shirt to show her mark. "I saved Gaara from getting shot, and I was marked."

"Same, but I was saving her ass." Shikamaru said, showing his own. Ino and Kiba showed theirs, too.

"We all save someone we cared about, but were still marked. So you can never really tell." Ino said. "But some times, you just can." Sakura nodded and looked back at Gaara's arm, where the mark was, that his black t-shirt was now covering.

_'Damn... How the hell am I going to get through this...? I'm still learning, and there's already those... Travlers was it?... In THIS city... I'll never be able to tell." _Sakura thought, staring at Gaara's arm with a sad face.

"Sakura," She looked over at Kiba. "Don't worry. You'll be able to tell." He smirked.

_'Go to gell, dumb ass!' _She screamed in her mind, making him flinch on the out side. She smirked and took another sip of her soda, not noticing the pair of jade eyes on her.

XX

They were now back at the castle/house/thing. It was so big, she didn't know what to call it. Sakura wa cerently lost in one of the many halls. She just kept walking, looking at all of the old paintings on the walls. In some of them, she reconized her vampire buddies. And smiled when she saw the minnie Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Gaara was sitting on Temari's lap, with Kankuro standing behind them, resting his arms on the chair. They all wore a smile. And YES, Gaara had a smile on... Even if you needed a microscope to see it!

"HELLO?!" She called out. She was tired, and wanted a shower. She had done enough walking at the mall earlier, and her feet were hurting from the shoes she had on.

"HELLOOOOO?!" She called out again. "I CAN'T FIND MY WAY BACK!! TEMARI? INO...?! Oh for god sakes... KANKURO?!" She yelled, regreting having to call out for the pervert. _'Kiba?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!'_ She screamed back in her mind. _'I'M LOST!'_ "DAMN IT!"

"Why are you yelling?" A unfermilyer voice came from behind her.

Sakura spun around to see a male with long brown hair and dark brown eyes looking at her curiously. Then a smirk spred across his face. "W-Who are y-you?" Sakura asked, backing up a little.

"That doesn't matter. What matters, my dear..." The man came closer and closer, until his body was against hers, and she was up against the wall. "Is, who... Are you?"

"I-I-I..." Was all she could say. She could see the fangs starting to grow in his mouth, and started to panic. "Leave me alone." She stated fermly. "You're a travler. Get away!" She tried to push him, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand.

"I don't think so." He whispered, bending down towards her neck.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, trying to get away.

"She said, leave her alone, and I sugest you do just that." A voice hissed from in back of the brown eyed man.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what-" The vampire stopped in his tracks when he saw it was Gaara standing behind him.

"I sugest you leave... _Now._" Gaara hissed. The man ran, and was gone within seconds. And at the same time, Gaara was being tackled.

He looked down to see pink hair. Sakura had her arms around his neck, and was crying softly. Gaara put his arms around her waist, and picked her up, carrying her into his room that was just down the hall.

Gaara genly set her down on his bed, and was about to move away, but she wouln't let go of his arm, and she was already fast asleep and he didn't want to wake her. So, with a sigh, he laid down next to her, on his king size bed. Sakura moved beside him, and he felt her arms unwrap from his, and snake over hisstomach, and hook on the other side, pulling her body closer to his own. Gaara looked down at her, and saw that she _still_ had his sweatshirt on. A, almost invisible, smile appeared on his lips as he drapped his arm over Sakura's waist.

**AAAAAWWWWW!! HOW CUTE!! LOL, LET ME KNO IF YOU GUYS AND GALS LIKED IT!! R&R!!**


	8. SORRY!

OMG!! I am sooo sorry guys!! i keep mixing up my storys!! im not done with the new chap for this one yet, tho! SOOOORRRYYY!!

i am working on it now, it'll be up within this week, if my mom doesnt ground me! lol, again, SORRY!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! well, i've checked, and re-checked, this is the right one, and its done! lol, here you go! dont forget to review!**

Sakura awoke to a light shinning in her face... And didn't like it. She growled and buried her face into the warm teddy bear she was cuddling against. She let out a sigh once the horried light was gone... But then... Oh then... The teddy bear started moving.

"No..." Sakura grunted, lightly punching the teddy bead in the stomach. "Sleep good..." She groaned, and snuggled deeper into it's side, liking how warm, yet cold it was. She slowly snaked her arm around her teddy bear and squeezed it, earning a... grunt? Sence when do teddy bears grunt?! She moved her head, again to be blinded by the light, and looked up at the head of her teddy bear. Sakura blinked a few times, letting her green eyes focus. "GAARA?!" She screamed, flalling her arms and legs, falling backwards off the bed.

"Ow." Gaara rubbed his ear, which she had just screamed in. He looked over the edge of the bed to see her twitching form lying on the floor, eyes squeezed shut.

"This is not happening. This is not happening." She kept repeating over and over in a small whisper. Sakura opened one of her eyes ever so slightly, only to seen Gaara's confused eyes looking back at her from the bed. Sakura had fallen on her back, with her legs still up on the bed, which Gaara was leaning on to look down at her. "Ugh." She grunted, closing her eyes again, trying to pull her feet out from under him, but he wouldn't budge.

"What are you doing?" He asked, feeling her legs move under him.

"Can you get off?" She asked in a whisper, looking away from him with a blush, after seeing/feeling his bear chest.

"Hn." Gaara quickly moved, so she couldn't see his very faight blush. Sakura got on her feet, blushing madly when she looked down at his half naked body.

"Why a-am I I-in here?" She asked, looking around the room, seeing as it wasn't the one she was staying in.

"You don't remember what happened?" Gaara crossed his arms behind his head as he looked up at her from on his back on the bed.

"...O-Oh... The traveler... Thanks... For saving me." Sakura whispered the last part, kind of hoping he wouldn't hear her.

Gaara just watched as she quickly left the room, after glancing at him, and getting as red as a tomato. Gaara let a small smirk grow on his face after she shut the door.

XX

"Morning Sakura!" Ino called as she saw her coming down the stairs.

After Sakura had left Gaara's room, she took a quick shower and got dressed, wearing a tight blue belly shirt, and loose grey sweatpants.

"Hey, babe." She answerd, grabbing a glass from the cupbored, and filling it with water. "What's up?"

"Babe?" Kankuro asked, coming into the kitchen with a pervy smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, babe. I call all my good friends that." Sakura said, gulping down her water. "Anyway, what are we doing today?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you have to work?" Ino asked, looking up at the clock.

"SHIT!" Sakura looked up at the clock too, only to see she had 10 minutes to get there. She grabbed her name tag and ran out the door, calling over her shoulder, "I'll see you later!"

XX

Sakura had just got out of work. Today had been very hectic at the hospital. Being gone, for not even three days, and her desk was piled with paperwork.

'Tsunade-Sama better be happy with what I did today. All _her_ freakin paperwork!' Sakura sighed as she changed out of her scrubs. A girl that needed imediet surgeray to her leg had just come in right before Sakura's shift ended, so she had stayed to treat the girl.

Sakura tossed the bloody scrubs into the bin and pulled on her grey sweatpants. She quickly hung up her white doctors coat, and headed for the exit. She wanted a nice long bath, and a big comfy bed. She had her mind set, and nothing was going to stop her.

But when she got to the parking lot, a man with flamming red hair was standing next to her car, leaning on it. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was, and he had friends hiding poorly behind other cars. Now, Sakura could do two things. Go back inside, or beat Sasori's ass for scaring her so bad.

"Sasori?! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, trying not to look at the people that just hid themselves well now that they knew it was her.

"Sakura." Sasori said, lifting his head and looking at her with his brown eyes... That started turning a greenish yellow. "I'm sorry." He whispered, suddenly in front of her.

"SAKURA!" A flash of blond and brown appeared, and arms wound themselves around Sakura from behind, pulling her back. Sakura looked up to see Ino and KIba standing in front of her, with Naruto holding her back.

"WAIT! DON'T HURT HIM!" Sakura screamed, trying to get away from Naruto's tight hold. "HE'S MY FRIEND!"

"He tried to hurt you." Kiba hissed, his fangs growing larger by the second.

"It was the others! They were making him!"

"What others?" Kakashi appeard, looking around.

"I don't know who they are. I saw them hide behind the cars!" Sakura pointed at the cars, seeing no one there anymore. "What the hell?" She whispered, finally getting out of Naruto's grasp. She walked over to the cars and looked around. "They were right-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence, as she was punched in the stomach, making her fly backwards into a nearby tree.

"SAKURA!" Ino screamed, running over to her, while the others fought off the werewolfs.

Six werewolfs blocked everyones paths from getting to Sakura, even Ino's. A black haird werewolf appeared in front of the pink haird girl that was struggling to breathe. Sakura had her arms wrapped tightly around her middle with her head down. The black haird man crouched down, so he was eye level, and lifted her chin with a finger.

"What a beautiful blossom." The mans eyes flashed crimson, but went back to the deep black.

"Uchiha." A growl came from behind him, yet in front of the other werewolfs. Sakura tore her eyes away from the man, and looked over his shoulder to see Gaara, his fangs getting long, and eyes glazing over with black.

"G-Gaara!" Sakura whispered. She looked back at the man in front of her when he let out a growl.

"Sabaku." He hissed, standing and turning to face the red head vampire.

"Let her go!" Ino yelled, her own eyes glazing over, and teeth growing. Ino tried to get to them, but was blocked by a girl with long blue hair that was put back into a too neat bun.

"I don't think so." She smirked. "That Sakura girl, is one of us."

"W-What do you mean?" Ino hissed, flashing her fully grown fangs.

"You see... We are all brothers and sisters... Our fathers were brothers, cousin." The girl smirked at Ino's confused glance at her friends. "Kakashi, care to further explain?"

Kakashi sighed and walked up to stand in front of the girl. "I wish you wouldn't have brought this up. I didn't want them knowing about our clans past... But now," He looked around at everyone of the vampires looking at him, as well as some of the werewolfs. The only ones that weren't. was Gaara and Sasuke. Sakura was looking dizzy, like she was about to pass out. "It seems as though I have no choice."

Kakashi stared up at the sky as he started the story about their past.

"Our fathers fathers father, was the decendent of a man named Markus. Markus was the first one of our kind. The one that was bit by the bat. He was one of his other two siblings. They were all triplets. Anouther boy, and a sister. Markus was the oldest by mear seconds from his brother. Their sister was the yougest by almost an hour." As everyone got caught in his explaination, he secretly moitiond Ino to go check to make sure Sakura was alright. "His brother, Zane, was the first to be bitten by the wolf. He was the first werewolf. The two brothers were very close, even though they were of different kinds.

"Their father never realized how close they were, and seperated them. He locked Zane away after he couldn't change back into his human form. Markus was enraged by this, and went on changing people into vampires, trying to get a army big enough to find and free his brother." Kakashi finished, looking at the blond girl helping Sakura stand.

"B-but what ha-happened to the g-girl?" Sakura gritted between her teeth as she used Ino for saport. "Th-their s-sister."

"That," The blue haird women faced Sakura with a smirk. "I'll answer... The girl was never bitten by anything. You see, their parents got a devorse a few years after the kids were born. The boys stayed with daddy, and the girl went with their mommy." The girl's eyes started to turn yellow as she spoke. "It's said, that the girls decendent is to be the strongest out of them all, if bitten by a werewolf or vampire. And guess what?"

"W-w-what?" Ino asked, tightening her grip on Sakura. There was a flash of black and yellow, and Sakura no longer had Ino by her side, but Sasuke.

"She had pink hair." He whispered, looking deep in Sakura's eyes. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on. Why Kakashi had wanted to kill her. Why these guys wanted her.

"I-I'm the girl." She whispered.

"Correct." Sasuke leand closer to her, his wolf like teeth dripping with saliva. "Don't fight me. The last one died that way." Sakura's eyes widened with realization. Her mother. Sakura was a minnie of her mom. This was who had killed her parents.

"NO!" Sakura screamed, thrusting her arms out slamming them into his chest, making him stagger backwards. Images of her parents bodys flashed in her mind. They had been torn apart, limb from limb. She shook her head vigerously, trying to get rid of the horrid seens she had seen when the police brought her to ID the bodys.

"Sakura?" Gaara said, moving to get to her, but two fully formed werewolfs stepped in his way. He could hear their skin sizzleing at it hit the ground, turning to ash.

"NO!" Sakura grabbed her hair, falling to her knees in front of him. Tears sung her eyes, and she did not try to stop them as the flowed onto her pale cheeks.

"SAKURA!" Sasori yelled. He had been listening, Sakura had once told him what happened to her parents. He knew what was running ramped in her mind. The gory images, the painful memorys.

Like a puppet falling off its strings, Sakura fell to the ground, face first into the pavement.

Arms gripped around her, and hoisted her over his shoulder. Sasuke turned to look at the others. "Let's go." And all of the werewolfs were gone, with only the sizzling of skin left behind.

"SAKURA!" Gaara, Ino, Kiba, and Naruto screamed.

"Who are you?" Deidra asked, looking at the red haird werewolf that was staring off into the night.

"Sasori." He turned and faced everyone with a blank face, blanker then Gaara's at this point. "I can help get her back. Let me help you. Please." Gaara's face was starting to twist with anger.

"You have one chance... You betray our trust, and I _will_ _rip you apart with out a second thought_." Gaara hissed, stalking past them all. His fangs were sticking out from his lips, eyes darker then coal, and his face was uterly blank. Not a single soal could tell what was about to go down. No one but Gaara. For he had a plan... Oh and what a plan it is...


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura awoke with a dizzy head. She felt like she was being hung upside down. She could basically feel the blood rushing to the top of her head. But she kept her emerald orbs shut. Trying to get the dizzy feeling to go away.

The sound of dripping water was sounding the the background. It was coming from the corner of the room... Where ever she was... Sakura's eye flashed open, at the thought of not knowing where she was. That's when she realized why she felt the way she did... She_ was_ hanging upside down by chains holding her feet in the air. Her head was about six feet from the floor.

Her arms were chained to her side, so she couldn't get the annoying hair out of her face. So she setled with trying to blow it away. Her face twisted and turned as she tried to blow the hair, but it wouldn't move. She let out a frustrated sigh, and looked around the small... Dongen? Why was she in a dongen, she had no clue. But she didn't like it.

Soon, her eyes settled apon a figure, cloaked in the shadows. She blinked, straining her neck to get a better look at the person/thing. It didn't look fully human, but it had the same out line.

"Who are you?" She asked. She quickly noticed the horse sound in her voice. Like she had been screaming, or crying for a long time.

"... Who are you?" A whisper came. The figure stirred, but never left it's spot. She could tell it was looking at her.

"Never mind." She sighed, again looking around. She spotted the end of a hall that was off the dongen room-thing, a widow showed the red orange glow of the setting sun. Someone walked into the hall-thing, and started towards them. She could feel her heart beat quicken, as the person came into view.

"You can leave, Tobi." Sasuke said, his eyes never leaving Sakura's. The person/thing got off the floor and looked up at Sakura. Now fully in the light.

"Nice meeting you!" He said. Sakura just stared at the orange mask covering his face. "BYE!" And he ran out of the cave, Sakura's confused eyes following him.

"That's a... Kid..." She said, now looking back at Sasuke. 'Bad idea.' She thought, seeing him inches from her face. At the hight she was at, her eyes were perfect level with his, if not, he was a little taller.

"Hello blossom. You look very uncomfertable. Let me right you." Sasuke grabbed a lever, and pulled backwards. The table, that she just realized she was chained to, started turnig to the left, stopping when she was right side up. Her feet came to about three feet from the floor, making her taller then Sasuke. "Better?" He snickered, walking over to a wall.

"Peachy. Now, mind taking off these chains? They're cutting my arms." She gave him a fake smile and looked around the room once again. He had pushed a button on the wall, so now the room was bigger... With needles, bottles, and other crap she didn't want to know about. But... She had a feeling she would find out _very _soon. Her being a doctor, she knew none of it was going to be any good.

XX

Gaara stood silently leaning on the wall, listening to Kakashi go over the plans to get Sakura back. But, he already made plans... Plans that would work. His temper was about to blow, and he knew Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto knew, because they all kept sending him worried glances, which just made him more pissed that he couldn't hide anything.

"I wont work." He growled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door in the prosses.

"I'm worried about him." Temari said, looking at the large crack in the door from the slam.

"He needs to lean to keep his temper. If Orochimaru is there, along with Itachi, then we need to plan things carefully." Kakashi said sternly. Then with a sigh, "We can't affored a mistake. If she stays in there hands..."

"Then we're fucked." Kiba finished, flopping in a chair.

"What happens if they find Zane and set him free?" Ino asked, standing behind Kiba and rubbing his shoulders.

"Then," Sasori moved from his spot in the corner. "Orochimaru will rule the world. No joke. That guy is fucked up."

"You've seen him?" Naruto raised a eye brow.

"Seen him?" Sasori chuckled. "I've been branded by him." Sasori lifted his shirt off and turned around to show a large snake scar running over his whole back. Ino, Temari, and Hinata gasped, while the others whispered a low, 'damn'. "She will die if she stays with them."

"But he wouldn't kill her, right? Doesn't he need her to become one of them or something?" Hinata asked, stepping up next to Naruto.

"I never said that _he_ would kill her." Sasori sighed.

"She'd kill herself." Deidra whispered, memerized by Sasori's toned body.

"He wouldn't let her die though." Kakashi walked over to the window and looked up. "He will end up killing her though. If they bite her, she will die. That's what happened to her mother. She didn't have the other gene to live."

"She has to be bitten by both of us to live?" Deidra ripped her eyes from Sasori to look at the silver haired vampire.

"Exacally." Sasori sighed, pulling his shirt back over his head. "And the worst part is-"

"If they taste her blood," Kiba said quickly, reading his mind. Everyones eyes turned to him. "Then they know the location of Zane."

XX

Sakura watched Sasuke as he picked through the needles, mixing and matching the chemicals together. She knew what some of them were, but others she had never seen before. Some of them were the stangest colors, too.

"Sasuke-sama." A man with grey hair entered the room. He smirked and pushed his glasses up his nose when he saw Sakura eyeing the chemicals.

"What Kabuto?" Sasuke mixed a green liquid and light blue together, making it bubble. "Shit." He whispered.

"He wants to see you. I'll finish in here."

"Yeah Yeah." Sasuke grumbled, wiping his hands on his tight black shirt. "Don't do anything till I get back. You can test her blood, but no putting anything into her." And he was gone down the hall.

"This is going to be fun." Kabuto grabbed a _really_ big needle and flicked it with his finger, making sure it worked, then started towards Sakura...

XX

Gaara was fixing his bike at the shop, where they had their '_meeting'_. After he left the room, he came down to finish putting on the NOSS. He was cerently under his bike, tightening a bolt when he felt someone leaning on his knees.

"What." He growled.

"You ok?" Temari backed up as he stood up, dirt smuged on his pale cheek. She had that urge to lick her finger and wipe it off, but held back because of his cerent state.

"Peachy." Gaara grabbed a rag and wiped off his hands.

"You sound like her now." Temari smiled.

"Hn." Gaara walked back over to his bike and started it, making sure it still worked. He had put in a faster engain and louder exhaust pipe. The sound roured, making the garage echo with the sound. Temari smiled at her brother, he always had a nact for making things go faster... And louder. Although he was the quiet type, he liked loud things... Like Sakura.

"Ok, we both know that Kakashi's plan sucks. What do you have in mind?" She asked, walking over to her black and purple bike, sitting on it, looking at her smirking brother.

"Yeah, tell us." Kankuro and all the others came in, checking to see if their own NOSS was hooked up correctly.

XX

Screams could be heard coming from a dongen. Painful screams, frightened screams, and screams for help. Bright green eyes faded at the chemicals that were put into her body, chemicals that were ment to torcher her. Chemicals that were going to make her stronger, live longer, and heal faster. Chemicals that were killing her body. Green eyes were now seeing black.


	11. Chapter 11

The rour of bikes filled the air as ten bikes flew by. Gaara was in the front, leading the plan out. Kakashi had agreed, but if anything went wrong, it would be Gaara's falt. Gaara ecepted the condition, and was now leading everything that was going to happen.

They crossed the boundry, heading for the werewolfs, palace. Sasori took the lead, and lead them through the town, and down a dirt road. The trees were thick and almost no light came threw the canopy above.

Gaara glanced over as Kiba came up next to him. They shared a nod. He could hear her thoughts, she was here. Kiba tried talking to her telapathically, but something was blocking him from comunicating with her, yet he could hear what ever she was dreaming about. She was definetly out... Unless they had a bunch of light blue and pink penguins wadling around in there... Which he highly douted.

They came up to the gates, and Sasori let them in, pressing his hand to the scanner. The gates creaked open, and once they were, dirt flew, and Gaara was halfway up the driveway, everyone else close be hind.

XX

"Ugh..." Sakura rolled her head. She felt sick, like she was about to barf. When her eyes opened, everything was spinning. She tried to put her hand over her eyes, but found her arms chained to her side.

She stopped moving altogether, clearing her head, and trying to figure out why was was chained to a hard metal table, that was vertical to the floor, making her head spin even more when she opened her eyes again.

"Ah, You're awake." A deepish voice came from one side of the room, along with clanking glass.

"No shit, asshole." Sakura grumbled, turning her head in that derection. _'Bad idea._' Stuff came up her throat and out onto the floor. "Ugh..." She groaned again, hating the taste left in her mouth. She spit and looked back up.

"Tsk. Tsk. We'll have to clean that up, now wont we?" The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, smirking at the dazed girl.

Everything hit her like a speeding car.

"Kabuto?!" She gasped.

"Ah, so you remember? Sasuke-sama will be happy to hear that." He chuckled, mixing a pink looking liquid that was in a beaker. "You may be more help to us then we thought."

"Go to hell." She said, eyeing him as he started coming closer with the beaker in hand.

"Drink." He puched the glass cup to her lips, but she turned her head away from the horried smell it gave off.

"I am _not_ drinking _that_!" She said stuggling in the chains that were digging into her already gashed arms.

"You don't have a say in it, girl." Kabuto grabbed her chin and forsed her to swollow all of the pinkish liquid. Sh gagged afterwards, spitting out what was left in her mouth.

"Kabuto." Sasuke entered the room. "Is she ready?" His eyes started to turn the yellow color as he saw that she had just taking the pink stuff.

"5 minutes, Sasuke-sama."

"Good. I'll get Orochimaru." Sasuke was about to leave, but heared Sakura say something, so he stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"Who is he? That Orochimaru dude you're talking about."

"Your new father." Sasuke smirked, leaving the room.

"Father?" She echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes... Father." Kabuto pulled down the caller of his shirt to show a bite mark, one that looked like it would be from a dog.

"Oh... Hell... NO!" Sakura struggled as much as she could. Blood dripped from her hands as the stained metal went deeper into her flesh.

"Be quiet!" Kabuto slapped her across the face. She instently went still, her hands in fists, and shaking.

"Kabuto." The voice was almost sounded like a hiss. "That's no way to treat the one of us." A man with long black hair, hiding one of his yellow eyes stalked over to them, Sasuke in toe.

"I am truly sorry, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed and backed away from the girl who was still bleeding.

Sakura had her head down, so her long hair was covering her face. Her arms were shaking violently now. And she slowly brought her head up, her face surprisingly tranquil. "You must be-"

"-Yes, I am-" But Sakura cut him off, just as he did.

"-The bastured who told them to do that shit to me." She finished, lerching forward. Her face came centimeters from his. They were so close, she could feel his breath rolling over her cheeks. He made no move to back up. "When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you. Rip you limb... from... limb." She hissed.

"When... And if I let you out... You will be under my comand. Doing what ever I need you to do." He said, not even feeling threatened by her stare and words. He flashed her a smirk, sharp teeth gleaming, before walking away. "Knock her out." He said with a wave of his hand as the door shut behind him.

"Don't you DARE-" Sasuke hit her over the head, and her head fell limp on her shoulders.

XX

"This way." Sasori whispered, creeping into a door at the back of the palace. Gaara, Naruto, and Kiba following. The other had been sent in different directions, but this was the fastest way to get ot the lab. Where he was sure they had her. It looked a lot like a dungon, it depended if the light was on or not.

" ...NO!" Sakura's voice rang down the halls. Gaara stopped dead in his tracks, ears starning for more.

"This way. And hurry!" Sasori whispered, grabbing Gaara's arm. They started to run down the halls.

A few minutes later another scream was heard coming from the stairs they were about to go down.

" ...DARE-" But that was all.

A shiver ran up Gaara's neck. His eyes grew black and fangs got long as the smell of fresh blood hit his nostrals. And the worst part was... It was her blood. They all lept, litrally, down the stairs, landing at the bottom within seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

Gaara kicked the door open, to show Kabuto and Sasuke about to poke her with more needles.

"SAKURA!" Kiba yelled, seeing blood dripping from her arms and head, where they had hit her. Gaara growled and started attacking.

"Kiba! Tell Ino!" Naruto said, helping Gaara keep the two werewolfs away from Sakura.

'INO! We found her! Hurry!' Kiba called out with his mind.

'On our way!' Ino's mind called back.

Kiba ran over to Sakura, ripping the chairs apart. He grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulder. It was like she was dead. Her mind was blank, first time ever. The sound of sizzling flesh rang in his ears, but there was more then two wolves in the room. Kiba was smashed into the wall, dropping Sakura to the floor.

"I don't think so." Orochimaru growled, his eyes burning with yellow fire, and mouth snarling. "She's mine." He growled, tightening his grip on Kiba's throat.

"KIBA!" Ino ran into the room, eyes black, and fangs sharp. She jumped at Orochimaru, only to be hit by a _really_ short werewolf.

"Tobi don't want Orochimaru-sama to get hurt!" The small wolf growled, drool dripping from his mouth.

"Huh?" Ino tilted her head to the side. "You? You think you can beat me?" Ino chuckled. Tobi growled and jumped at her, making her fall on the floor on her back. "Holy shit! You bastured! I gut had this dry cleaned!" Ino's purple dress,_ new_ purple dress, was all wrinkled, not good... Not good at all.

XX

"Ugh..." A whispery sound came from Sakura as she stared to stir on the floor. The noise around her sounded muffled, like she was in a glass jar with the lid on tight. She slowly stood up, holding her head with one hand, and holding onto the wall with the other.

Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion when she opened her eyes. She saw all her friends fighting. The rest of her friends had just arrived, helping the others out. She turned around and tried to see everyones faces, although it was in slow motion, it was blurry.

One face came out clear, and they looked up. Green met jade. Two different, yet much alike, eyes locked onto each other. Gaara's eyes grew wide, and he started to act frantic, trying to get to her.

A sharp stinging pain shot threw her shoulder as teeth sunck into the flesh on her neck. Everything came in a rush, now everyone was moving too fast, or was it how quick they were really moving? oh well, anyway... Sakura's eyes grew wide and the air was caught in her throat.

Orochimaru pulled his teeth out of her neck and licked the blood off his lips. Sakura feel to her knees, blood gushing down her arm and chest. Her eyes were still locked with Gaara's but were rappedly turning blurry. The air came in a rush, and was gone just as quick. Her chest started feeling tight, and the sound of cracking bone filled the air.

Sakura screamed, feeling her skin start to desolve on her arms. The bones in her chest were cracking, spreading out. She could hear Gaara screaming her name, but all she could do was scream from the pain. Her hands flew to her chest, trying to breath threw all of that.

XX

Sakura's screams filtered threwout the castle. Everyone stopped to watch the trans action from human to werewolf. But there was something wrong, she wasn't changing like she was suposted to. It was slower and more painful. You could see every bone in her chest and ribs snap and stretch out, forming that of a wolfs.

"Gaara!" Kakashi's voice came to his ears. But his eyes never left the screaming girl that was now hunched over. "Gaara you have to bite her! She'll die!" Gaara didn't ask what he ment by 'die', he just knew he had to do what he was told.

"I don't think so..." Orochimaru stepped in Gaara's way as he tried to get to Sakura. "I wont have a mixed breed."

"No one asked you." Gaara hissed, slamming his shoulder into Orochimaru's stomach, pushing him aside. Gaara ran past him and kelt by Sakura. He grabbed her and made her look at him. "Forgive me." He whispered, before sinking his fangs into the other side of her neck. A silent scream left her mouth, but tears did not fall.

The pain was lessening. And she could breath now. Her bones had stopped cracking and had gone back in some, but not all the way. Her skin was turning a blackish color, and fangs started to grow in her mouth. Gaara removed his fangs from her neck, her sweet blood dripping down his chin. When he looked at her, he met firy green eyes. A smirk started to form on his lips as Sakura's eyes started to glaze over with a blackness.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked, cupping her cooling cheek with his scraped hand.

"Yeah... Thank you." She smiled. Then, she looked up. Everyone was back to fighting, but there was someone else. Someone who no one could see. Someone, that Sakura could see.

He was standing in a corner, watching the battle take place. He had been there for awhile, but never said anything. He had some kind of cloak on him or something. Something that made him invisible to the vampires and werewolfs.

Gaara followed her gaze, but she was just staring at an empty corner. He looked back at her, then to the corner and back. She had a puzzled look on her face, but never said or did anything other then that.

"NO!" A sudden scream came out of Sakura, making everyone freeze, and the hiden man look at her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She stood up, pointing a finger in the empty corner.

"Sakura, there's no one there." Ino said, pushing the tiny wolf away so she could get to her friend.

"No... No... You stay away!" She screamed, putting her arms over her face, like she was shielding her self.

'What's going on?' Kakashi thought. He ripped of the part of his mask, showing a crimson eye. He looked around the room, and spotted what Sakura was yelling at. "Markus..." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Seems like you got a real jewl on your hands." The mystery man revield himself, staring intently at Sakura. "To bad I have to take her away from you."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Gaara growled, steppin in front of her, sheilding her from the mans veiw.

Markus chuckled, bringing his head back to laugh at the ceiling. "You think you can stop me?!" The man was suddenly in front of Gaara. "You fool." He moved his hand, and Gaara was flying across the room. "Now," He turned back to Sakura, like he had done nothing. "Where is my brother, little girl?" Sakura's mouth gaped like a fish out of water. "No need to say. Just come here and I'll find out." The mans eyes turned a dark purple color, and he stared right into Sakura's.

"No... I-I..." But she was lost. Sakura's eyes turned the same color purple, and her body started moving closer to him. "Yes, master." She mumbled, now creeping tworads Markus.

"SAKURA! NO!" Gaara was on his feet again, charging at them. But Temari and Kankuro stepped in his way. "MOVE!" He roard, but it was no use. Their eyes were the same purple color. "SAKURA!" He tried. HE glanced around the room, everyone had the same color in their eyes. "Sakura, listen to me!" Her steps hesitated. "Sakura, you have to fight it! Sakura... Please!" That worked. Her eyes started going back to the viberent green and her skin started to clear, leaving it it's pale color.

"G-Gaara?" A small whisper came from her lips, it was bearly heard.

"Sakura! You have to fight it. I can't lose you... Not again." Gaara's voice lowered as he said it. It was a small whisper as he finished, but Sakura heard it. It felt like a wait was suddenly dropped on Gaara's mind. He fell to his knees, grabbing his head with one hand. "SAKURA!" He yelled, looking up to see her figure glow a bright pale green.

'Don't fight it. It's alright. I wont hurt you.' Sakura's voice rang in his head. He hesitated, watching her body start to grow wings and hands grow claws. Her short pink hair was now a meter or two long, and was blowing in the strong winds that came out of now where. 'I promise...' Her voice was soft and tender. Gaara stared into her glowing green eyes as he let go... But what he felt, he was not expecting.

Large black feathery wings ripped threw his black t-shirt. I denical to Sakura's white ones. His fangs grew longer and sharper, and his nails became razer sharp.

"You bitch!" Markus yelled over the roar of the winds. "You shared your power with him!" Large wings formed on his back, taring his shirt to shreds. His wings looked like those of a bat, not an angel.

Sakura waved a sculpted pale hand at her friends, and they all slowly fell to the ground, even the werewolfs. Only two had be able to stay consous after Sakura realised them from the trance. Kakashi was looking at her with big eyes, as was Orochimaru.

"You will tell me where Zane is!" Markus yelled. His wings flapped and he was in the air flying towrads her. Sakura did the same, and met him head on.

'Get them out of here.' Sakura's voice was in his mind again. 'I'll be alright.'

'You better be.' Gaara said back, picking up Naruto and Kiba. He flapped his wings and flew out a hole in the ceiling, bringing them to safty, before coming back for the others.

Sakura charged at Markus, stabbing him with her wolf like claws. He hissed and scratched at her.

The fight went on for along time. Both were getting tired, but Markus had faught before, and Sakura hadn't. He had been saving some of his energy for when she was too tired to go on much longer. Sakura had gone all out, slashing and biting.

The pink haird girl was getting weak. Her cuts stung, and she was gasping for breath, but she never slowed for a second. She couldn't. She knew it would cost her her life.

XX

Gaara had just got Temari and Shikamaru out of the building. He set them down next to Ino, who had just woke up. She checked everyone over, makng sure they were all alright.

Gaara screamed in pain, falling to his knees. The wings on his back were shrinking back into his body, and his fangs were going back to their normal length. It could only one thing...

"SAKURA!"


	13. Chapter 13

"SAKURA!" Gaara's yell echo'd in the air.

Dust flew happy in the dark room. There was not one sound. Not one movment.

After Markus had made Sakura go flying into the beam that held the ceiling up, everything went dark... Quiet... And lifeless.

A single white feather gently drifted to Gaara's knee. He looked at it... And felt nothing. Everything was gone again. He had opened up to someone, for the fist time in centurys... And this happens. Right when he learnd to love again.

"Gaara?" Ino whispered, her eyes full with tears. "I'm sorry. I told you not to get close to her." She had. But he couldn't stop... She knew? She knew... And didn't tell him?

"You knew..." It came out as a statment. Gaara's eyes never left the white feather, that had blood on the tip. "You knew," He slowly ran his fingers over the soft feather. "And didn't tell us..."

"G-Gaara... I... I couldn't! I couldn't believe it was true!" Ino sobbed, falling to her knees. "I'm sorry."

XX

Everything was dark... Blacker then black... There was no sound... No movment... Nothing...

Weight on her left leg was starting to snap it. Her could feel the bone creak with the slightest movment she made. Her green eyes slowly opened, only to see more black. But this black had a small light from up above somewhere. She could hear someone yelling her name... No... People were yelling her name, her friends. They were looking for her.

Sakura moved her right arm, trying to put it under the beam that was crushing her leg, but couldn't reach it. She could feel the blood wetting her pants, and her shirt. There was a large cut on her cheek and the warm liquid was slowly dripping down from it.

She tried to call out, but with no such luck. Her voice wouldn't work. She could bearly breath, let alone call out to them. But then it hit her... Kiba...

XX

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ino yelled. Her and Kiba were looking threw the ruble, looking for their pink haired friend. Kiba was pulling the place apart, more then it already was.

"SAKURA!" Kiba yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth to carry his voice farther. He wiped the sweat from his head, looking up at his other friends that were looking in other places. Ino never said if Sakura had died or not, so they wouldn't stop till they found her body.

"Let's look over here." Ino sighed, waling to the right.

"Alright-" Kiba froze where he was, eye wide, and body stiff.

"What is it?" Ino asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"... Sakura..." Wh whispered, looking around. He punced on a place and started tearing the ruble away. "GAARA! I'VE GOT HER!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He could see her hand as he threw some more stuff out of his way.

Within a second, Gaara was next to him, moving the larger pieces with more ease and quickness the Kiba. "Sakura!" He yelled when he saw her hand twitch. Soon they got her face and chest uncovered.

"Are you ok?!" Ino knelt next her Gaara, who was whispering to her, and wiping some of the blood from her face.

Sakura let out a painfilled scream as Naruto and Kiba tried moving a slab of wood the was partly under the beam on her leg. They stopped and looked over, seeing the beam. Gaara kissed her forhead and left her.

"We need to get this off." He said, taking his half ripped shirt and pulling it from his body. "You two on the other side. Kankuro, over here." Naruto and Kiba lifted the other side, while Gaara and Kankuro got the other side. Sasori, Deidra, and Ino pulled Sakura out from under the beam.

Hinata started to clean and wrap all the wounds with Temari and Ino's help. Hinata gave one look at Sakura's leg and almost fainted. "We need to get her to a hospital." She whispered, looking away from the torn limb. Sakura's skin was almost falling off from the bone and was bleeding badly.

"Your right, we can't fix this." Temari, too, looked away from the sight. Ino had long sence fainted.

"I'll take her." Sasori bent down to pick her up, but was pushed out of the way. Anogther red head scooped Sakura up, and shifted her so she was tightly against his chest.

"I need Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba to come with me." Gaara said, looking down at Sakura's painfilled face. "Temari, Kankuro, and Sasori, make sure the others get home. Treat the wounds." Gaara and his group started to run off.

XX

Beep... Beep... Beep...

The annoying sound pounded in Sakura's ears. She didn't know where she was, or who she was at the moment. She didn't know anything... Except that she was in great pain.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

The girl laid there, her eyes closed and breathing slow. A pair of jade eyes never left her face. Gaara was afraid of blinking, scared that it could be the last time he sees her. He would never admit it... But he was petriffied that she would die.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Sakura had been in the hospital for a few weeks now, and was showing no progress. She was showing nothing at all. Which wasn't good, but wasn't bad.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

He never left that chair. From the time he brought her here, he had never left her side. Not even during sugery. He had watched them fix her up. He didn't care... He drank blood to live.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

But Sakura was different. She was a half breed. She couldn't die from a 'flesh' wound like this. She was the strongest out of everyone and everything.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

She couldn't posibly die... She couldn't... He wouldn't let her. She was his everything now. He couldn't live without her now. He... He _needed_ her. Her... He needed Sakura.

**Hey guys! sorry but it may be awhile till i make my next chap... and sorry for my last chap... i fixd it, and it was all weird... lol anyway! let me know if you like it!! and always... R&R!!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Gaara, please drink something!" Temari sighed, holding the mug up to her brother. She had brought in a few mugs full of blood for him, but he never even looked at it.

"..."

"Gaara..."

"..."

"Don't make me drag your sorry ass home. You will drink this, and you'll drink it _now_." Temari shoved the mug in his face, hopping to get him to drink some of it.

"... No." Gaara's eyes never left Sakura's face. Not for a second.

"Gaara..." She sighed. Temari's hazel eyes shifted to the sleeping girl. '_I've never seen him like this. Sakura sure is a speacle girl. In more ways then one._' Temari looked back down at the mug then up at her brother. "Do you really want to be weak when she wakes up? How do you think she'll feel, knowing that you pushed out the world for her? Even eating?"

The mug was snached from her hands and she watched as he swollowed mouthfuls at a time. _'That's a good boy._' She thought as she left the hospital room with a smile on.

XX

It was dark. Very dark. There was no sound, none at all. She was alone, all alone. Sakura couldn't hear or see anything. Only blackness, and that ring that came with it.

A small girl sat in the middle of the blackness, her head tucked in her knees.

'_Who is she?_' Sakura thought. The girl picked up her head to show teary green eyes and her pink hair in a mess on her forhead. '_That's me... When I was little._' All the momorys came back.

People staring down on her with disproval came into the picture. The whole town was there.

"_Sakura..._" A voice rang out. She turned to see her mothers smiling face.

'_Mumma?_' Sakura tried to reach out, but as she ran, they kept moving farther away. She never got closer.

__

"Sakura..."

This voice was new. But as she stopped running and looked around, she couldn't see anyone. No one was there. "Sakura." The voice was becoming clearer. It was male, and so familier. She flet like she had met this person before. But who? Who could it be?

A bunch of faces appeared in a flash. Ino. Naruto. Kiba. Kakashi. Kankuro. Temari. Hinata. Shikamaru. But the voice didn't belong to any of them. Someone was missing... But who?

The little girl was now a women. Sakura stood in the center of the blackness. The world turned and a picture of Gaara was in front of her. His eyes smiling, and the smallest curve on his lips.

"Gaara!" Sakura gasped, coming back to the real world. Her eyes flew open to a bright light.

Gaara stood from his chair and leaned over the side of the bed. Temari rushed over from a corner in the room, as did Ino and Hinata. Sakura's eyes were closed again, but in a squinting manner. Her breathing had quickened, but her heart rate was very slow. Deathly slow.

"Sakura?" Gaara whispered, pushing some of her pink hair behind her ear. "Can you hear me?"

"... Gaara?" Her eyes opened again, very slowly this time. At first, everything was blurry, but as it cleared, red hair popped out at her, and worried jade eyes came into view.

Gaara stared down at her untill she whispered his name. Then he looked back up at Temari. "She's going to need to feed. Lets get her out of here." Temari nodded and left the room, coming back with Naruto and Kiba. Gaara lifted her from the bed and his and Naruto quietly left the room, while Kiba and Temari distracted the nurses.

Sakura's eyes never left Gaara's face, as he carried her bridle style out of the hospital.

XX

Tsunade had heard Sakura was in the hospital and rushed to the room she was in. Her head was booming with the different things that could have happened. Sakura had been missing for a couple of days, but she had never known because she was out of town for a meeting. Her heart raced as she walked quickly through the white halls.

When she turned the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks, seeing Temari and Kiba talking to the nurses that were trying to get into Sakura's room to check on her. Kiba was flirting, no duh, and Temari was thretening anyone who tried to get near the door. That's a given.

"Temari... Kiba..." Tsunade hissed as she got closer. Temari and Kiba looked at her with horrifed faces. They shared a quick glance before standing in front of the door to prevent the older women from getting in. "Move."

"W-w-we can't d-do that." Temari stammered, looking at her with frightened eyes, although her face remained stern and un changing.

Kiba gulped visably.

"I sugest you leave before they find out she's gone." Tsunade whispered, so only they could hear, her lips bearly moved, making it as if she never said anything, but then in a louder voice. "Move, now."

Temari and Kiba flew the door open, and ran, jumping out the window and down to the dark ally below. All the female nurses screamed, and the male ones ran to the window, looking down.

XX

Gaara gently laid Sakura down on the bed and covered her up with the sheet. Temari and Kiba ran into the room, both out of breath. Gaara spun around, senceing something was wrong. "What is it?"

"Tsunade... Knows..." Temari huffed, putting her hands on her knees and bending over to breath better. Kiba just nodded from his spot on the floor, where he had collapsed.

"Hmm... She does, does she?" Kakashi was standing in the doorway with his eye glazed over as he looked at the half awake girl in the bed. "Look's like we may have a visiter... Get her some blood." Kakashi never moved from his spot as he watched Sakura awaken more and more every second.


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura was now sitting up in her bed. Hinata had just fed her some blood using a straw. She had shoowd everyone out, including Gaara, Kakashi, and Ino, saying Sakura needed some space.

"Are you feeling better?" Hinata looked at her with her big pale eyes.

"Yeah... I've never felt better." Sakura's voice was unserten, but true, as she looked up at Hinata from her hands. "It's weird. And I'm so cold, but then I'm not."

Hinata just smiled and looked out the window. "It's getting dark. You should get some sleep." She gave Sakura a small hug before leaving the room.

Sakura let out a small sigh and laid down...

The hours ticked by, but still she could not sleep. It had been four hours sence Hinata had left the room, and Sakura hadn't even been able to nod off. She finally let out a heavy sigh and got out of bed, leaving her room.

Sakura slowly walked down the hall, being carefull to not make much noise. Hinata would scoled her if she knew she was out of bed at this time of night. Sakura just wandered the halls a bit, until she came to a door. Slowly, and without a sound, she opened it and stepping inside, shutting the door just as quietly as she had opened it.

Sakura tiptoed over to the bed, ans stared down at the boy sleeping in it.

With a small ruffle of sheets, Sakura climbed in the bed and snuggled up next to Gaara's side. She gave out a small sigh, and was asleep almost instently.

XX

A small noise had woken him. And Gaara's eyes were wide open, ans searching the room. It sounded like a sigh, but he wasn't sure. He didn't move, incase it was a enemy, he wanted to catch the bastard that was able to sneak in his room without waking him.

Something moved at his side, making his whole body go stiff. Slowly, his eyes traveled to his right, and saw the sleeping girl that was ligthened by the moon light that was coming from the open window. Sakura's hair was softly cupping her face, and her hand that was rested on his chest.

How was she able to get in without waking him? He usually woke up when Ino moved in her bed, and that was at the other end of the house, and on a different level. Yet he didn't notice Sakura coming into his room? Or her climbing in net to him?

Gaara was amazed at how much he trusted this girl. He didn't even trust his own brother and sister this much.

One girl... One... Was all it took to make him go _this_ soft? What happens if he meets another like Sakura?

Gaara shook his head at that thought. That couldn't happen. Sakura was a one-of-a-kind girl. No one could be like her in any way, shap, or form. It just wasn't possible.

Without realizing it, Gaara had moved his arm so it was around the sleeping girl.

He hadn't even felt his own arm move! This was getting a little scary for him. But when he looked back down at her face, all that went away. All that mattered was her, and only her.

His eyes traveled down to her neck, where the bite mark was from Orochimaru. He had torn her flesh, making it so Hinata had to sew her up. Gaara's eye grew dark, knowing that bastard was still alive. But he had bigger problems to worry about, Markus was still alive and out there. He could tell.

Gaara rested his head on hers, and watched as her hand rose and fell with each breath he took. Her hands were so small compared to his chest. But they were perfect. Her hands had no scars what so ever. Not even one small one. Her nails were perfectly shapped and cut. But that's one of the great things with being the undead. You become perfect, flawless. And with being part Vampire, and part Werewolf, Sakura had it doubled.

Gaara's eyes started getting heavy, and soon he was asleep, unconsously pulling her closer to his body.

XX

For once, Sakura woke to the feeling of being safe. She didn't know why, she felt that way. But she never moved. The feeling was to good to let go so soon. She tightened her arms around what ever she was holding, and rubbed her face on what ever her head was on. She heard a small grunt, and smiled at the funny noise.

"Morning to you to." Gaara mumbled, shifting under her head.

Sakura scowled and looked up, not quite taking it all in. She and Gaara stared at each other for a few minutes, neather willing to turn away, or even blink. Gaara raised an 'eyebrow' after a bit as he stared at her. He knew she was awake, hence the staring contest. But her mind wasn't awake yet.

"... Gaara?" Sakura's eyebrow rose to, and her head tilted to the side a bit. "What are you doing in my room?"

"... You're in my room."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Gaara slightly tilted his head.

"... Oh." Was all she said and laid her head back down. Gaara sweat dropped, but dicided to leave it. It wouldn't be fair to pick on someone who's not even 'awake' yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its so short! I didnt really have much time to write it! but the next chap will be longer!! R&R!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

When Sakura really woke up, she still had that safe feeling. She smiled and cuddled further into Gaara's arms. He tightened his grip on her in his sleep, not even noticing that she was awake. Sakura looked up at his face and her smile grew.

'He looks so peaceful.' She thought as she brushed some of his red hair out of his face.

Sakura traced his jaw line with her index finger, her eyes following every invisable line that she created. His skin was soft, so soft. She had often wondered if he ever got scratched by anything in his life, but the fight that had happened, she was sure he had got more then a scratch. But, his skin was flawless. Nothing but smooth pale skin.

She made a mentle note to ask him later.

Sakura's eyes wondered past his face and to his neck. She grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled it down a little, so she could see his neck. There was two small circles on one side. Where he had been bitten. Sakura leaned closer and ran her tounge over them. She didn't know why she did it, but she did. Her tounge traveled down his neck, to his caller bone.

She could feel him move in his sleep under her. She smirked and brought her face back up to his. There was something about him, something that made her-

"Sakura?" Gaara's eyes opened, looking into hers. Sakura's fingers were still holding his shirt down. She quickly removed them, feeling a small blush creep it's way to her cheeks.

"S-sorry." She whispered as she moved away. Sakura sat up in the middle of the bed, and looked away from him.

Gaara sat up, too, but looked at her intently. He could feel her saliva lingering on his skin, and was wondering why she did that. The truth was, not even she knew why. Gaara just sat there, watching as she tied her hair up in a pony tail, only to take it back out and rake her fingers threw it, pushing it all to one side.

"Sakura..."

She didn't listen, just kept playing with her hair.

"... Sakura..."

She flipped her hair so it was parted at the side. then pushed it all over one of her shoulders.

"... Sakura." This time, Gaara grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, she gasped, but was soon silenced when she felt his lips against hers. Sakura's eye grew as she stared at Gaara's closed ones. After the shock wore off, Sakura kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as her eyes started to shut.

Gaara leaned her back, and laid her down on the bed, climbing on top of her, never breaking the kiss. He felt her smile against the kiss, and did the same. He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. Sakura opened her eyes and looked back into his.

"Sakura..."

"Gaara..." They both whispered, Sakura only to make fun of him.

"Sakura I... I want..."

"... Yes?" Sakura raised a eyebrow at him.

"I-"

"OI GAARA!" Naruto flung the door open, him and Ino walking in. They both stopped and blinked at the two that were staring back at them from the bed. Naruto looked up at the ceiling and started drawing things in the air. Gaara+Sakura+bed+empty room=Nothing you guys want to know. Naruto nodded and left the room.

Ino stood there, her mouth wide open.

Naruto came back in and grabbed the back of her shirt, dragging her from the room, and softly shut the door behind him, but not before giving the two the thumbs up.

"..."

"..."

"...."

"...Akward..."

"...Hn..."

They both got out of the bed and ran for the door, both thinking one thing. 'Kill Naruto before he tells anyone, then go for Ino.'

XX

"... No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You're going to tell me."

"Nope."

"Sakura..."

"Ino..."

"NARUTO!" Naruto jumped up from behind the couch, where the two girls were glaring at each other. "Ow..." Naruto sunck back to the floor with two large bumps on his head. "I was just trying to get you two to stop being big meanys to each other." He grumbled, crawling away from the couch and out of the room.

Naruto walked threw the house, and swirved back, entering the kitchen, where Gaara and Kiba were having a drink. "Hey guys!"

"Hn."

"Eh."

"..." Naruto looked from the one to the other. It seemed like he was the only happy one today. Even Hinata wasn't talking, she had been very quiet when he saw her earlyer, but she was always quiet around him, but she didn't even say hi, which was very unusual for her.

Naruto sighed and stood next to Gaara. He felt like bugging someone so they'd talk. So, his first victum was Gaara. A evil smile crossed his lips as he slowly brought his hand up and poked Gaara's nose.

"Poke."

"..." Gaara didn't move, his eyes were still closed, and his head was tilted down a bit.

"Poke."

"..."

"Poke." Naruto said with each time he poked Gaara's nose. It was accually quite fun to see how long it would last until Gaara tried to kill him. Naruto was ready to run at any second.

"..."

"Poooooke." This time, his finger lingered on Gaara's nose.

"...(sigh)"

Naruto jumped a little, but did it again. "Poke."

"..." Gaara opened one eye, looking at Naruto who was now in front of him.

"Poooky poke."

"..." Glare.

"Poky poke poke." Naruto poked him three times.

"... Naruto..." Gaara hissed, making him jump a little, ready to sprint at any second.

"Pokedy poke poke!"

Gaara made a grab for him, but Naruto moved to fast.

"POKE!" Naruto poked his nose from be hind and bolted out of the room, Gaara fresh on his heals.

"I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" Gaara yelled at the top of his lungs, not paying attechon where he was going.

Naruto ran past the livingroom door, screaming like a girl, both girls turned in time to see Gaara run past after him. Sakura and Ino looked at each other, and they both shrugged.

"You're still going to tell me." Ino said, flipping her hair.

"No, I'm not." Sakura said, her glare back in place.

XX

"AHAHHAHAHAHA!!" Naruto laughed as he ran out of the house and into the garden. Gaara still behind him.

"Where is he?" Gaara hissed. He was in the middle of the garden, looking everywhere, but his dumb blond friend was nowhere to be seen.

"POKE!" Naruto was suddenly in front of him and poked him in the nose.

Gaara gabbed at him, but Naruto was off running again. Gaara started chasing him, and ended up almost running into a wall. He followed Naruto's laughter.

XX

"Nope."

"Yes."

"AHAHAHAHA!" Both girls looked towards the door, just in time to duck from Naruto jumping over the couch.

"What the..." Both girls said as they sat back up and looked at where Naruto had left.

"NARUTO!" This time, they didn't duck in time. Gaara came flying at them. Sakura ended up on the floor, with Gaara on top of her, and Ino on top of him. Their legs were in a jumble and Gaara's face close to Sakura's... _very close_. Sakura gasped, and tried pushing him off, but it was hard with Ino on top of him.

Gaara was just staring at her with big eyes. Last time they were this close, they... Uh oh...

"Are you guys going to kiss or what?" Ino asked from her spot on Gaara's back. Sakura glared up at her, but then looked back at Gaara.

"Will you get off if we do?" Gaara grumbled, attempting to look at her over his shoulder. She was sitting on his back, perfectly able to get off.

"Yup!" She smiled, waiting.

Gaara looked back down at Sakura, he could feel Ino lean closer to get a better look. Gaara smirked and leaned closer, as did Ino. With one sudden jolt of his back, Gaara tossed Ino off. She squeeled as she flew threw the air. Gaara smirked as he sat up, pulling Sakura up to.

"Thank you." She whispered, getting on her tip toes and lightly kissing him on the lips. Ino gasped as she saw that. Sakura, as in her bestfriend, had just, as in right now, kissed, as in lips on lips, Gaara, as in Gaara the scary moster vampire!

Gaara smirked, but it left when Sakura started giggling. "What?" Sakura pointed behind him. When Gaara turned-

"POKY!" And Naruto was off again, and so was Gaara. Sakura and Ino both burst out into laughter.

"Naruto can be annoying when he gets sugar." Sakura laughed.

"No kidding." Ino laughed, too. "You're still telling me ya know."

Sakura sweatdropped with a sigh.

XX

Gaara was now in Kakashi's office, with Naruto in the chair net to him. Naruto had been caught annoying Gaara, and Gaara had been caught trying to strangle him. So, they both were in trouble. Kakashi was in the middle of his whole 'This is not how we act towards each other' lecter.

Gaara wasn't really paying attenchon, neather was Naruto. They were both staring at the other. Gaara, with the intent to kill, and Naruto, with the intent to annoy the living shit out of him.

Knock Knock

The door slowly opened and Sakura stepped in, along with Ino. They both froze seeing everyone's eyes on them. Sakura looked as if she was shaking from fear, and Ino, you could tell she was jittery, she kept looking back at the door.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Gaara stood and walked over to her, he reached out and touched her arm.

Sakura gasped and jumped back at the sudden contact. She looked up in Gaara's eyes with her eyes full of fear. Gaara just stared back at her.

"Sakura?" He whispered, reaching out to her again, this time, she didn't jump back, she jumped into his arms, almost knocking him backwards.

"Ino, what's going on?" Kakashi stood from his desk and leaned forward on it, seeing the tears streaming down Sakura's face.

"I-I-I saw... Something..." Ino trembled. Her and Sakura's eyes met, before they both broke down in tears.

Kakashi watched as the two girls clung to each other, within Gaara's arms. Naruto was watching from the door, leaning against the frame.

"Naruto." Kakashi's eye never left the histaric girls. "Find Tsunade and bring her here."

"Hai." Naruto was gone in a flash, racing threw the house and into the road to get the famous doctor.

XX

"I need more nurses!" Tsunade bellowed. She pressed her hands to the neck of another victum of the wild wolf pack that's been running around in the dark forest.

She was about to leave to find Sakura, when five victums were rushed into the hospital. She was on the last one, the others had died, she was determind to keep this one alive.

"Get your asses in gear!" She screamed as a light green glow started to pour from her hands. The nurses around her gasped with surpirse. "Hurry up!" With her last yell, they all forgot about the strange light, and started helping her.

XX

Tsunade wiped a bead of sweat from her forhead as she walked out of the emergency room. She had been able to keep that girl alive, but she wasn't sure for how long.

"Tsunade-sama?" The blond women looked up to meet serious ocean blue eyes.

"... Naruto." The two blonds just stared at the other for a bit, then Tsunade gave a weary sigh. "What is it now?"

"Kakashi-sensei sent me to get you."

Her head spapped up. "Is it Sakura?"

"Partly. Ino, she saw something. They came into his office and broke down."

"Let's go." The two started at full run out of the hospital, ignoring all the nurses calling to Tsunade.

XX

"What happened?" Tsunade burst the doors of Kakashi's office open and strood in, with Naruto behind her.

"T-Tsunade-sama..." Sakura whispered, wiping her eyes and standing from her spot next to Gaara and Ino.

"Sit down, child." Tsunade gave her a motherly smile and turned to Kakashi. "What have they told you?"

"Nothing yet. I thought it best to wait for you."

Tsunade nodded and turned to Kiba, who was sitting on the other side of Ino. "Well?"

"... It's not my place to say..." He said with a grave voice, you could tell he was on the verge of tears, and if Kiba would cry over it, then it was bad.

"T-Tsunade-sama..." Sakura hadn't sat down, and wasn't planning on it. Gaara was now standing next to her, looking at her with worry in his eyes, but nothing on his face. Only the trained eye could see it. And Tsunade saw it, as well and Sakura and Kakashi.

"What is it dear?" She stepped up to her apprentest, who was more like a daughter to her.

"... Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura looked down at her feet, but then back up, her eyes started to grow dark, but with a quick shake of her head, it was gone. "... Why...?"

"What do you mean?" Tsunade gave a quick glance to Kakashi, but he was looking at Sakura, thinking the same thing. 'What the hell?'

"Don't... Don't lie to me like I'm a child that needs to be protected." Sakura whispered, her eyes growing dark again, but this time, when she shook her head, it didn't go away.

Then it clicked... She knew... But how?

Tsunade wasn't sure how-"Ino." She whispered, it all making sence now. That's how she knew. Ino must have seen something, and told Sakura what happened, and that's how she knew. "I'm sorry." Tsunade whispered, meeting her eyes. "It was for the best."

"How?!" Sakura took a step back, bumping into Gaara. He tried to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed him away. "How was it for the best?! You killed them! You! You did it, and didn't fucking tell me!" The tears were streaming down her face again, but this time, not of sorrow, they were of anger. Sakura's eyes became darker then before, and her fangs started growing, along with her claws.

"Sakura, calm down." Gaara reached for her, but she shoved him away with all her force, making him fly across the room into the wall. He landed with a thud and slowly slid down the floor.

"NO!" Sakura grabbed at her head, making her flesh tare from the sharp claws. But she didn't care, it lessened the pain in her head. "You were always like my mother, even before they died. How? How could you do that to me?" She hissed/cried/growled. All of her forms was morfing together. Wolf, vampire, and scared little girl. Her hair became twice as long, and she was starting to glow.

"Sakura! Clam down!" Tsunade tried to make a grab for her, but when Sakura looked up, she eyes weren't black, they were a white. Her whole body glowed with white, and her hair was whipping in the wind that was created from Sakura's energy.

Gaara looked up at her. But, he didn't see her, all he saw was a scared little girl, hidden behind monsters.


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura was freaking out. The news Ino had whispered without knowing she had, set Sakura off. It was Tsunade who did it. She was the one who killed them. She was the one who was going to pay for it.

Sakura let out a scream, that sounded of all three. Girl, vampire, and werewolf. All the different voices morfed into one, creating a horrifing noise.

She was going to pay.

__

'Good-night my dear.' Sakura's mom kissed her forhead before turning off the light and leaving Sakura to sleep.

She was going to pay dearly.

__

'Sakura!' Her father laughed, tossing his little girl in the air and catching her.

She was going to die a worse death then they had.

__

'I love you mommy and daddy.' Sakura whispered as she set the flowers on their grave, the sky cried with her.

Tsunade came up behind Sakura and placed her hand on the girls shoulder. 'Everything will be alright, my dear child.' The smile Tsunade gave made her feel safe.

But now, it made her sick.

She had killed the only two people that mattered to Sakura. Tsunade killed them, for the better good? Sakura wasn't about to believe that shit. Not for a second.

What was worse you ask? All of the were in on it, all of them knew, and never said a word to her. They all knew who killed her parents, they all did.

Gaara stood up from the place she had thrown him to. His back cracked as he stood, making Ino wince. The others, Hinata, Kankuro, Temari, Neji, and TenTen were standing in the doorway, not able to get in from the terable winds that Sakura was creating. Gaara slowly made his way towards her, having to slide his feet across the floor, if he picked them up, he'd be blown away again.

"Sakura!" He yelled, trying to reach her. Sakura was starting to flout in the air, she bent back and let out another powerful scream, Gaara had to put his arms up to block his face from the force.

"Gaara! She'll alert Markus to where we are! You need to stop her!" Hinata screamed from the door. Her and Neji had their special eyes working, looking at the skys to see if he was coming.

"Sakura!" Gaara crept closer, almost to her now. "Sakura listen to me!"

"Stay away!" Sakura screeched.

"SAKURA!" Gaara jumped, grabbing onto her shoulders. Sakura stopped moving, bending her head down to look at him. Her eyes were pure white, but he could see how scared she was deep within the white. "Sakura..."

Gaara blinked, and Sakura was her normal self. "Gaara, help me. I'm scared." He blinked again, and she was glowing again. He shook his head and grabbed onto her, pulling her to his chest.

"Calm down... Please."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura screeched, bringing her arms out, pushing him off in the prosses. Gaara flew into the wall again, but this time didn't get back up right off.

Naruto was seathing with anger. His eyes were red with small slits for pupils. A red energy was flowing over his body, and his fangs were starting to grow. "SAKURA!" He yelled, standing in her way of Gaara, looking at her with a enraged look. "You love him! That's not how you treat the ones you love! You're supost to charish them till death! And he loves you back! Is this how you're going to treat him? 'Cause I can't alow that." He hissed.

"You all knew. You all must pay." Sakura's screechy voice wasn't so screechy. She was claming down, but slowly. Her feet were back on the floor as she looked at Naruto, a hint of tears running down her glowing cheeks. "She's a were. We can't trust her. She killed them, Naruto. She did it. It was her."

"I know. But Sakura, ou trusted Sasori, didn't you?"

As Naruto said his name, he walked up and stood next to Tsunade, ready to protect her at all costs, but mostly to show that Naruto was right.

"That's different." The winds were dieing down.

"How? Tsunade never attacked you, but he did. Tsunade was the one who took you in when-"

"WHEN SHE KILLED THEM!" The voice was all Sakura's, and the glow was gone, leaving Sakura on her knees, screaming at Naruto. She was scared, you could see all over her shaking form. "She fucking killed them... That's why I don't trust her. She lied to me, he didn't. That's why it's different."

Naruto stood there, wondering if he should move closer. "Sakura, you have to understand why I did it." Tsunade stepped up next to Naruto, about to make another step, but,

"Stay away." Sakura hisses, her eyes getting the white glint.

"Sakura, there was a reason, like always. I loved them just as much as you did." Tsunade looked around her, and saw Gaara was starting to move. She let out a small sigh of releif. That crash could have killed him.

"Then what was your reason? You were hungery?" Sakura pushed herself up, so she was standing.

"No." Tsunade glanced at Naruto. He got her message and ran over to Gaara. "It was an order. Your parents were dangerous to letting our secret out."

"So that's why you killed them?"

"... Yes, and then no." Tsunade sighed.

"Why couldn't you just be friend them like they did me?" Sakura motioned to the others as she spoke, more tears slipping from her eyes. Flashes of her parents faces kept coming to her eyes.

"Because they were dangerous. When they went 'hunting' they were really slaying both of our kinds. You mother hated doing it, but she was ordered, just as I was. When you get an order, you don't disobay." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Naruto helping Gaara stand up. "They slayed my brother, and the love of my life. They could not be forgiven."

"So, you weren't really ordered? You did it for revenge?" Sakura shook her head, taking a step back. "You really are a bitch."

"Sakura, that's not why." Tsunade took a step closer, ignoring her warning sign. "Sakura, you must see it, I felt terrable for what I did. The least I could do was take you in as my own. You were my child, just as much as theirs."

Sakura just looked at her with sadness, hate, and anger. She had nothing to say, she was confused about this whole thing.

"I tried to get them to change the orders, but they wouldn't. I'm sorry, I truly am." Tsunade had tears that matched Sakura's streaming down her face. "Please..."

"... Sakura..." Gaara whispered, as he slowly limped over to her. But Sakura didn't look at him, her eyes were glued to Tsunade. Gaara reached her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." Sakura watched Tsunade from over his shoulder, but soon her vision was to blurry, and she burried her face in his neck, hugging him back as tightly as she could, and he did the same.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata screamed, just as the roof broke open, showing Markus. Kakashi had just enough time to move before the chunck of roof fell where he was.

Sakura and Gaara broke apart from eachother, staring up at Markus. "Well, well, if it isn't my favorit girl." Markus chuckled as he landed apon the rubble. "And the two trators to their own kind." He said looking at Tsunade and Sasori. "Wont Itachi love to hear this."

Sakura grabbed hold of Gaara's hand and pulled him with her as she stood next to Tsunade. They all looked up at him, but Tsunade gave Sakura a small glance, with a hint of a smile.

"Sakura, dear." Markus said, putting his hand out to her. "Why don't you come with me, and save me the time of having to kill everyone."

"You wont lay a finger on any of them." Sakura hissed, her vampire part coming to view. "I will kill you before you have the chance."

He let out a loud laugh, bending back as he did so. He was mocking her. And Gaara didn't like it. Neather did anyone else, as they all stood up, eather behind her, or next to her. Sakura glanced at them all, and they just smiled.

Tsunade grabbed Sakura's other hand, giving it a small squeeze, also pulling her a bit towards her. "Everyone has trust in you. Believe it or not, but they're looking at you as a leader. Vampire instincs." Sakura smiled at hearing this. "You need to leave, though. I'll deal with Markus."

"I wont leave you... Mom." Sakura smiled up at her, and Tsunade smiled at her.

"Sakura..." Gaara leaned in to whisper in her ear. "He's fed recently, so he's going to be stronger then before. Did you drink the blood I gave you." Sakura slowly shook her head, she hadn't. She couldn't stand the taste. Gaara sighed, and again whispered. "We need to get you to the forest so you can feed." He made a few hand signs to the other's behind him and they nodded, suddenly gone. "Temari and Kankuro are finding you something. Hold in as long as you can till then." Again, Sakura nodded, but this time understanding.

Markus was watching them, trying to figure out what they were doing, and when two of them vanished, he hissed. "What do you think you're doing?!" He cried. "If you think you can defeat me, you're sorly mistaken."

"We did last time." Sakura said, taking a step forward. "What makes you think we can't now?"

"Didn't hubby just tell you?" Markus raised an eyebrow. "He seem's to know everything."

"I can't enter his mind." Kiba whispered from behind them.

"Let me try." Ino got down on one knee and put her hands together, making a seal.

"That wont work, little girl. My minds made of-" He quickly grabbed his head, flapping his wings, he swirled into the air, looking down at her with disbelief. "How did you?" But then he saw Tsunade with her fingers at her chin, and her eyes close. "Tsunade..." He hissed. He snarled again, as the pain came crashing down on his brain.

A bead of sweat trickled down Tsunade's face. "Get out of here. All of you, go." She whispered as she was deep in constertration.

"Tsunade-sama..." Sakura tried to reach for her, but Gaara grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the door. Everyone followed behind her, all but Tsunade and Kakashi, who was making a bunch of hand seals, and drawing something on the floor.

"We have to get out, and quick." Deidra said, as the ran into the main hall. "This way." Being one of the oldest vampires in the house, she knew everything there was about it. "Sasori."

"On it." He jumped in front of the running group, instently turning into wolf form, his skin on the ground behind them. He sliced threw a bush, and they all bounded into the trees. Naruto and Kiba were on each of Sakura's sides, Gaara in front, and Neji in back. Hinata was running up next to Sasori, scanning the area with her eyes.

"This way." She said, making a sharp turn. They all went a little farther, and came to a clearing, where Temari and Kankuro sat, next to a dead deer.

"Hurry up, we don't have much time." Neji said, him and Hinata scanning the area.

"I-I-I can't." Sakura trembled as she looked down at the dead deer.

"You need to." Gaara got down on his knees next to her.

Sakura looked at him and nodded. This was something she was going to have to do sooner or later. She bent down to the deers neck, giving Gaara one last glance, before stabing the deer with her fangs. She slowly sucked on it, dragging blood into her mouth. Once she had all she could take at once, she pulled back and wiped her mouth.

"That was nasty." She whispered. Gaara gave a smirk and pulled her to her feet. "Naruto, you wasted to much energy." Gaara pointed to the deer and Naruto nodded. Sakura had to turn away as Naruto fed. It was one thing to do it, and another to watch. She wasn't scared of blood, but it didn't exite her eather.

A big boom was heard coming from where the house was supost to be.

"Let's move." Neji said. They all took up their running order and left.

Sakura could sence something coming their way, and fast. But when she looked back at Neji, he didn't look like he could see it. Or that he even knew something was coming. Sakura looked back up at Gaara, and squeezed his hand. He glanced at her, he felt it to. But they couldn't stop. They had to keep running.


	18. Chapter 18

While they were running, Sakura had time to think about what was going on.

They were running from Markus, the big powerful, first vampire ever. Tsunade was a werewolf, and had killed her parents. She had hurt Gaara, and he had a cut on his brow. Deidra and Sasori seemed to be getting friendly, always by each others side, and the glances they shared. She, was a moster, and pure monster. It was hard to control herself when her emotions got the better of her. She could have killed Gaara. And blood tasted exstreamly nasty.

Sakura glanced around the group. Kiba was staring at her. Nothing to big, considering he was reading her mind, and now knows what she thinks of herself. Everyone was acounted for. All but one. Sakura's mind started flying when she saw Temari. Suddenly, and almost making those in back of her run into her and Gaara, Sakura stopped.

"Where's Shikamaru?" She said, a little out of breath, again, the human trait.

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro shared a glance, trying to dicied whether to tell her or not.

"It's not fair to her." Deidra said, taking a step closer to Sakura.

"Deidra..." Gaara warned with a small hiss.

"We can't keep it from her."

"I agree with Deidra." Sasori stepped up next to Deidra. "She's bound to know some time."

"Tell me what's going on." Sakura took her hand from Gaara and took a step towards Deidra and Sasori. "I want to know."

"Dont-" But it was to late, Deidra cut Gaara off, and started telling her.

"He's back at the house with Kakashi and Tsunade. As you know, he's the smartest out of all of us, they need him to observe Markus and come tell us how to bring him down." Deidra said it all in one breath, and very quickly. She took another deep breath, and begain again. "But to do this-"

"He must be very close." Temari whispered, with tears welling in her eyes. Her face was down, so we couldn't see her eyes, her bangs covering them. "He shouldn't be doing it alone. They can't protect him, they'll be having a hard enough time trying not to die themselves." Again, in a whisper.

"Why wasn't I aloud to know this?" Sakura turned to Gaara with a emotionless face, making him puzzled with how well she was hiding them.

"Because..." Gaara looked away, his head turned to the side. "When he returns, I am to take his place. I knew you'd object, and wasn't going to tell you until the last second."

"... Oh."

Gaara looked at Sakura with surprise. She was still looking at him with the same blank face, but her eyes failed her. He could see the truth in them, how she really felt.

"We should keep moving." TenTen said as she walked up behind Gaara.

"Let's go." Sakura turned and started sprinting again. Gaara just stood there. The others had gone with Sakura, only Temari stay'd.

"Not what you were expecting, was it?" Her voice held light humor. Gaara was still staring after her with big eyes. "We should go, you don't want her to far ahead of you, do you?" Gaara was gone in a flash, leaving Temari with a small smile. She quickly followed, and reached the group within seconds. At the speed they were going, Sakura's speed, it was like a walk in the park for the rest of the group. Only Sakura had trouble going any faster, humans could be annoying.

XX

Gaara kept glancing at Sakura. TenTen was leading the way, with Gaar and Sakura right behind her. Her face hadn't changed yet, but he couldn't see her eyes due to her hair that covered it. He had a feeling she did it on purpos.

Soon, they reached a clearing and came to a big open lake.

"We'll stay here until Shikamau arrives." Neji said, sitting down on a large rock next to TenTen.

Sakura meerly nodded and walked a little away from the group, to stare out at the water. One thing she still didn't get. Why were they running? Why couldn't they stay and fight like Tsunade and Kakashi did? And why were they all protecting _her_?

She let out a small sigh and looked up at the sky. So many things had happened in one day. She wanted do just be alone and cry. But that wasnt an option. There was one thing that scared her beyond reason. Ino had said more then just about her parents. There was a lot more to what she saw, and that's what scared Sakura.

According to Ino's vison, Sakura's parents had been in a place where there was little light and even less sound. She had said everything moved in a blur. There was more people in it then just Sakura's parents. Tsunade, Itachi, Orochimau, and Kakashi and Markus were there.

Sakura looked up at the forming stars as she thought.

They had all be sitting around a table, one that was round and big.

XX

__

"Impossible!" Sakura's father said fersliy, slamming his fists against the table as he abrumptly stood. "That can't be!"

"Kyoto, dear, please calm down." Sakura's mother, who was sitting next to her father grabbed his arm and pulled him back in his chair. She looked over at Markus with guarded eyes. "Please explain." Her thoughts were on her daughter that was waiting for their return. She hated leaving her baby, and what was going on at the moment, wasn't anything good, meaning it was going to be longer before she saw her.

Markus stood, so he was loud enough for everyone to hear. "It just isn't sage anymore to have humans knowing of our secrects. You have been slaying our kind for many malenia, and that hasn't changed."

"We 'slay' the one's you tell us to." Kyoto hissed, grabbing onto the table so he didn't explode with the built up anger. His mind was on the same thing as his wife.

"The bad one's." Krya pointed out. She looked over to Tsunade for help, but she just looked away with sad eyes. She quickly looked back at Markus, pushing her pink hair from her soft, but firce, emeral eyes. "I guess that it doesn't matter that we've done all of your god damned dirty work for nothing."

"Now, now." Itachi raised his hand. "We are all part of this council, there is no need to go there. We all know very well what you have done for both our kinds." He gave a nod at Kakashi, who nodded back, awaiting Kyra's or Kyoto's respons.

Kyoto wasn't the one to stand up screaming this time, it was Kyra. She wanted this meeting over so she could go see her baby. "Yes! We ALL are part of this council! And that's the way it's going to stay, unless you plan on having other humans of the Hanuro clan coming in to join you." Kyra leaned her hands on the table, glaring at Markus. "Only our clan can do the jobs you give, and keep the secret. We are the most reliable clan there is, and the strongest. You know damn well you can't bring anyone else in here." Her voice was almost a whisper as she finished, her eyes never leaving his.

"Who said we're bringing others in?" He said, a smirk making its way to his lips at the sight of Kyra's shocked look that gleamed in his eyes.

"You wouldn't." She breathed, falling back in her seat.

"I would." His smirk grew. "You are the only remaining two of your clan, it wont be a problem to wipe you out."

Kyra's mind fashed with images of her baby. Sakura wasn't small anymore, a teenager. But she would always be her baby. None of them, exept Tsunade knew of Sakura, so she would stay unharmed.

"You will never get away with it." Kyoto hissed.

"We'll see about that." Itachi chuckled. Within a second, he was in wolf form, and ripping both of their jugulars out. Tsunade watched with horror as her best friends were murdered in front of her very own eyes.

XX

The stars twinckled in the dark blue sky, Sakura's tears twinkling back. So, it wasn't really Tsunade who killed her parents, but she could have done something other then sit there and watch them be killed.

Sakura stiffened as hands were put apon her shoulders, moving in a soothing motion. Gaara put his head near hers, and whispered it was him. Sakura instently loosened and leaned back into him, her arms still crossed over her chest. She turned her head so she could see his eyes. They both stared at each other for a few minutes, before Sakura broke the trance by lifting her hand to run her fingers over the dry blood on his brow. The cut had already healed, and all that was left was the blood. She wiped it off, and turned to hug him.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered.

"I feel so bad... I shouldn't have said that to her." Sakura whispered, her voice cracking. "I miss her." A tear slipped from her eye onto Gaara's chest.

"It will be over soon, and you can see her." Gaara soothed, rubbing her hair gently. He had never reacted this way to anyone, not even his own brother or sister, he had always told them to suck it up. But Sakura... Sakura was different.

"But... But what if she..." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence, the thought of Tsunade being killed brought tears flowing down her cheeks.

"She wont, I'll watch her, alright?" Gaara whispered in her ear, trying to be as gentle as he could. He was hoping he was doing a good job, this was his first time after all.

"You need to be careful. I'll never forgive you if you die." Sakura looked up at him, her green eyes still a bit teary. "Ever. You better not make me regret letting you go." She was whispering, but her tone was harsh and demanding.

Gaara smiled and leaned down a bit, kissing her lipps lightly. "I promise I'll come back."

XX

The man ran threw the woods. It was easy for him to go the speed of light without breaking a sweat, not that he could. Shikamaru jumped over a fallen tree and followed the instrutions on how to find his friends. Tsunade had been siverly wonded and made him leave early, and Kakashi was already gone, long before. Markus was stronger then they had thought. A lot stronger.

He had got some infomation on his weaknesses, but not much. He defenetly didn't have enough for them to bring him down. They all needed to return and beat him together. That was their only chance, however slim it was. It was all they could do. They had to do everything to keep Zane's location a secret. Gaara would have to keep going to Sakura. Markus couldn't get a hold of her. If he did... It'd be game over.

Soon, the sent of water came to him, signaling he was close, just a few more killomiters.

Shikamaru did a back flip into the clearing, everyone was already looking his way. Mostly Gaara, who was the only one, other then Naruto and Kiba, that knew why he was early. The only reason for Shikamaru to leave early, was if something went wrong, only Gaara knew, but Kiba could read minds, and Naruto knew something was up, and imedetly started to calm the atmoshere.

"Change in plans." Gaara growled, grabbing Sakura. "Shikamaru, fill them in, I'll tell her. Move!" Gaara and Sakura started racing through the woods, but not without Sakura complaing about her being the only one that couldn't know right off, again.

XX

"Tell me now!" Sakura stopped running, dragging Gaara to a stop. "Why couldn't I hear what Shikamaru was going to say? You didn't even let me see if he was ok!"

Gaara let out a sigh, but tried to keep pulling her along. She wouldn't budge. He sighed again. "You really want to know?"

She gave him her 'duh' look.

"Listen." Gaara stepped up in her face. "If Markus gets ahold of you, everythings over. The world will go up side down." Sakura's eyes grew a little wide. "Shikamaru was only suposted to come before dawn if something went terribly wrong. That's why you're the only one coming with me. The others are going back to see if Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei are alive. We need to get you far away from Markus as we can. Lets go." Gaara turned on his heel and started to leave.

"No." Gaara stopped, and slowly turned, only to see Sakura's back as she ran the way they had come.

"SAKURA!" But she didn't stop. Gaara swore under his breath and started sprinting as fast as he could after her. But Sakura seemed to have found her speed and strength. She was going much quicker then Gaara could, and was, literally, pushing trees and bolders out of her way, creating a path.

A bright light shot threw the forest, and Gaara had to block his face as he ran, almost coliding with Sakura. He skidded to a stop, a few feet from her.

"Sakura?" Gaara inched closer, but Sakura fell to her knees, gasping. Large wings spred out of her back, covered with white feathers. Her eyes were white, and she had that glow again. Her hair was covering her face, as she looked at the ground, trying to contain her anger and fear. Her hands had the massive wolf like claws, that were a grayish black, and the end of her hair turned the same color, giving her a fierce look.

"Gaara?" Again, the three voices im one. It made rage fly within Gaara's body. Slowly, she looked up at him. "He's coming." She whispered.

"I know."

They just stayed there, looking at each other, waiting for Markus to arrive. There was no more running, it was to late. He senced her power, and would be able to track them using it.

"Hello, my Sakura." Markus laughed as he slowly landed, his wings folding behind his back. "Gaara Sabaku, huh? You sure don't set your standerds very high."

Gaara growled, but was quieted when Sakura hissed, and lunged at Markus, her fangs barred. She wasn't going to?!

"SAKURA!" Gaara lunged forward at Sakura...


	19. Chapter 19

_RECAP!!!_

_Gaara growled, but was quieted when Sakura hissed, and lunged at Markus, her fangs barred. She wasn't going to?!_

_"SAKURA!" Gaara lunged forward at Sakura..._

_----------_

Sand grabbed Sakura before she could reach Markus, and yanked her back to Gaara's open arms. She struggled, fanning her wings, but Gaara's grip never loosened. Sand raged around them.

Markus stood there, chuckling softly. His eyes never left Sakura's white feathery wings. "So much like your parents, so much."

Sakura stopped struggling at once, looking at him with big eyes. "My parents? What about them?!"

Again, the soft chuckle, one that was amused with how little she knew. "You see, the Hanuro family, or clan more like it, has a very special... Power? Yes, that's it. They have the power of an angel, fighting for the good and against the evil. You, my dear, have just found that power."

Sakura stared at him with confused eyes, not quite understanding.

"Haven't you wondered why your wings are white? Or why you glow? It's part of the power, my child."

"... Oh." Sakura looked at her wings, her sand covered wings. The sand had been restraining them, so she couldn't get out of Gaara's grasp... sand? Then, she looked up at Gaara.

He just nodded.

"I still can't believe you went for the demon. Out of all the rest, it had to be him. Your mother would scold you." Markus chuckled.

"You don't know anything about my mother!" Sakura yelled, trying to get away from Gaara once more. "Or Gaara! So shut up!"

The chuckle came louder this time. "Oh, no?" He smirked. "I know your mother... _Very well_." The look in his eye made Sakura shiver... But something else made her want to throw up.

_'My dear child.'_

_'My dear Sakura.'_

_'Sakura, dear.'_

"No..." Sakura shook her head. "NO! You can't be! You can't!" She screamed, her voice molding together again.

"Sakura?!" Gaara held her tighter, but she was getting to strong.

"NO!"

"Oh, yes, my child." Markus laughed. "But, sadly, you look to much like your mother."

Sakura shook her head, falling against Gaara's chest. "It can't be." She whispered.

It finally clicked in Gaara's mind. His anger only grew with Sakura's whispers, the sand raging around them like hells gate broke open. Gaara's eyes turned black with yellow slits, and his fangs got larger.

The wings on Sakura's back grew smaller and smaller, until they disappeared. Her hair fell over her face, sticking where the tears were running over her pale cheeks. Her eyes were closed, and head bent down over Gaara's arm. He held her close, supporting her weight against his body.

"GAARA!" Naruto jumped out of the trees and in front of him. His body was covered in a red glow and his fangs and claws were even sharper then before. He got into a low crouch and watched Markus's every move.

"Let me take her." Ino jumped down next to Gaara and reached for Sakura, but Gaara didn't let go, he hissed at Ino. She gasped and backed up a few feet, eyes wide.

Neji and TenTen jumped down, too. Both on either side of Gaara. Hinata jumped next to Naruto, her eyes activated and hands out in a defensive stance. Ino shook her head and went to stand on the other side of Naruto, taking a defensive stance. A low hiss escaped from Naruto's lips. Hinata glanced worriedly at him.

The sand between them started churning. It moved in a swirl motion, a hiss came from Gaara.

Markus chuckled at the show. He stretched out his wings and groaned, cracking his neck. "Shall we finish this?" He chuckled again. Another loud hiss came from Gaara, only to be echoed by all of the vampires around him.

Sakura's hand moved and her arm wrapped around his neck. He picked her up fully in his arms and risked a glance at her. Her face was covered with tears, pain was the only expression. His rage was building by the second, and seeing her like this only made it increase ten fold. Sakura's hand dug into Gaara's skin, she was trying to control her pain.

The sand around Markus shot up from around him. Gaara's hand rose and started grabbing at the air, trying to get him with the sand.

"Ino." He hissed. Ino jumped over and took Sakura from his arms, both of Gaara's hands started grabbing at the air.

Naruto's body was now completely covered with the red glow, Hinata was trying to stay where she was, but she was worried about him. Naruto sprung forward and attacked Markus, Gaara was careful not to get him with the sand. Hinata was yelling to him, telling him when to go right, or when to go left to avoid Gaara's sand and Markus's attacks. Sakura laid in Ino's arms as she backed up. Bodys flew to Ino's side, Temari and Neji. Ino sighed with relief and knelt down and sat Sakura up. She was waking up and starting to move around. Temari glanced back at them, then turned and nodded to Neji, who ran to help Naruto out.

"I never thought you were this worthless." Markus chuckled. His wing was caught in the sand. He hissed and tried to get it free, but Gaara clamped his hand shut and pulled it back. Markus's wing tore from his body, making him fall to the ground where Naruto jumped on him.

"At lease we can hold our own." Naruto hissed as he landed a punch to Markus's face. "We take care of our friends." Neji and Naruto pinned him down while Hinata ran up and ripped his head from his body, the only way to kill a vampire was to rip them apart and burn them.

Gaara was at Ino's side in a flash, Sakura was sitting up watching what was going on.

"She's traumatized." Ino whispered, her voice full of pain. Gaara reached out to Sakura, but she flinched away and stared at him with big eyes, ones full of fear. She was whispering something to low for them to hear, but Gaara knew she was not saying "pretty flowers".

Sakura just stared, the fear in her eyes dulling, but never fading. It looked as if she was in a different world, light years away from here. Her hands were moving without her even noticing it, they were ringing themselves together. Gaara reached for her again, this time took hold of her arm, even though she tried to pull away. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She whimpered and shook. His arms tightened and she leaned into him.

"It's alright Sakura." He whispered in a soft voice, one that only Sakura was able to hear. "It's over. You're safe." He hugged her tighter when her arms wrapped around him.

"G-Gaara?" He opened his eyes and stared into her deep green ones. "Don't ever leave me." She whispered. "Promise me."

"I promise, Sakura. I will never, ever, leave you." He whispered and then they were kissing. Sakura's hands latched in his hair, pulling him down closer to her face.

Ino smiled at the two and slowly backed up, bumping into someone. She gasped and turned around, Kiba was smirking at her. Her pale face turned red and his smirk grew. "Ino..." She looked back up at him with an unsure look. "Kiss me." He said, she gasped but could say anything, for his lips were on hers.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked, her hands running over Naruto's face. He grinned at her and nodded. She smiled and kissed his forehead, for once, it was him blushing not her.

"Thank god..." Temari whispered as she sunk, Shikamaru, Sasori, Deidra, and TenTen jumped down from the trees and rushed over to help their fallen comrades. They helped Hinata lift Naruto from the ground, TenTen ran to Neji. He lifted her in his arms and spun her around a little, kissing her as soon as her feet were touching the ground. Naruto's arm was around Sasori's neck while his other was around Hinata's. Deidra was holding onto Sasori's other arm, smiling with joy that everything was finally over, and at the sight of Gaara kissing Sakura. She was glad her little brother was finally happy. It had been so long.

Sakura and Gaara broke away, but didn't move far from the other. Gaara rested his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed.

"I love you..." She whispered, his eyes shot open. Sakura was smiling at him, her eyes still glazed from their heated kiss.

"You're mine." He whispered with a small smirk before taking her mouth with his again.

– – –

"Hang on." Gaara shifted the girl on his back and took off at lightning speed, the others close behind. Sakura tightened her arms around Gaara's neck, she still didn't get why he wouldn't let her run by herself. She was perfectly fine.

They were near the house in minutes, they were a lot closer then Sakura had thought. When they reached the large back yard, Shikamaru was kneeling next to Tsunade. She was sitting on the ground breathing hard.

As soon as Sakura laid eyes on her mother like figure, she squirmed her way off Gaara's back, the whole while him growling to wait. Once he was by the womens side, he let go of the pink haired girl and watched as Sakura flung herself at Tsunade, tears already falling down her cheeks. Tsunade hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura whispered.

"Don't be. You were right, I should have told you. This is my own fault, Sakura. Do not blame yourself." Tsunade whispered back, kissing Sakura's forehead. Sakura helped the women up, and they all looked at the demolished house. "Well, looks like you guys need a place to stay." Tsunade grumbled. "Follow me." She said with a sigh and started walking off.

"Wait." Hinata took a few steps forward and activated her eyes, scanning the ruins. Neji looked at her questioningly but did the same. Hinata gasped and started running towards the rubble, Neji hot on her heels. "Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled as she started digging through the fallen wood and stone. Naruto was by her side in a flash, Gaara helping from a distance. He used his sand to move the heavier things out of the way, while one arm was tightly around Sakura's waist. "Tsunade-sama!" She cried when she found the body. "He's still alive!"

Tsunade gasped and started running forward, Deidra and Sasori a little behind her. Temari stood next to Gaara in shock. She thought Shikamaru was dead. Along with Tsunade and Kakashi. But none of them were, tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. Her family was ok. They were all going to live. Ino touched her arm, when Temari looked at the other blond, she was smiling with tears of her own.

**ok guys, I hope you liked this chap!! I know i know, it took me FOREVER to get it up. Sorry, i've had a mega writers cramp on this story. **

**Well, I think theres going to be one more chap after this one. Maybe two, most likely not. you know the drill, review and let me know how you liked it!!! lol, thanks!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay guys!! This is my LAST chapter for this story!! I know sad right?! Lol!! well, I had LOTS of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!! please tell me what you think about the ending in a review once you've read it!! thanks again for reading!!!!!**

**RECAP!!!!**

_Tsunade gasped and started running forward, Deidra and Sasori a little behind her. Temari stood next to Gaara in shock. She thought Shikamaru was dead. Along with Tsunade and Kakashi. But none of them were, tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. Her family was okay. They were all going to live. Ino touched her arm, when Temari looked at the other blond, she was smiling with tears of her own. _

NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Sakura and Tsunade treated Kakashi, although Sakura had a lot to learn on how to treat a vampire. Gaara never left Sakura's side for a second, he always made sure she was in his sight at all times. Sasori and Deidra were glued to the others side, never leaving the other alone, even if they did fight about most things. Sasori's calmness got on Deidra's nerves, and Deidra's way of "art" got on his nerves. It was really funny to watch, Sakura had a blast just sitting on the couch and watching them bicker. They were like a little old couple, it was cute.

After they got Kakashi out of the ruble, Tsunade said they could all live with her in her house, until they could build a new one. She didn't like the idea of having so many people in her house, but she felt the need to, since she was the cause of it all.

There was only one thing that pulled at Sakura's mind. Something that she had been wondering about since she first met Markus, since he had told her so much about her life that she didn't even know. How did she connect to his werewolf brother? How was she the only link to him? Why was she the only link? Why did he need her to find his brother?

Sakura walked along the path outside of Tsunade's home, there was rose bushes and lily's everywhere. The sent was beautiful, some of the white and red petals glided along with the breeze. Sakura bent down and picked a white lily, placing it in her hair, just above her ear, it matched her white dress perfectly.

Gaara was waiting for her up ahead, he was the one that called her out here. She was taking to long, smelling the flowers as she slowly walked. He got tired of it, and sent his sand to grab her, she laughed as she was lifted into the air, and carried over to his open arms. She kissed the Kanji on his head as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Impatient are we?" She giggled, looking down into his jade eyes. He just grunted and set her on her feet, taking her hand and pulling her along. "Where are you taking me now?" She asked, slipping her arm around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder.

It had been weeks since the day. Everyone seemed perfectly at ease here, they were all happy. Everyone was still alive, and new love was in the air. Sakura smiled remembering what Deidra had been screaming about this morning, Sasori asked her to marry him. She had come bursting into Sakura's and Gaara's room, throwing, and I mean she actually _threw_ Gaara out so that she could talk to Sakura. Sakura had laughed the whole time. Gaara hadn't liked it, but she was able to kill the fire-y anger go away within seconds. All it took was a small kiss, and a small promise for later hours.

"You'll see when we get there." He mumbled, pulling her closer to his side as they passed a bush, where Sakura swear she heard Kankuro's laughing, and some girls giggling. Gaara let out a low growl as they passed, followed by a louder laugh from Kankuro. Sakura smiled and lightly kissed his neck, he looked down at her with a blank face, but eyes full of love.

Sakura smiled as they walked, looking at all of the flowers that were all around them. Tsunade's place was very beautiful, with all of the flowers and the rich looking wood that made up her log style home. It was definitely smaller then their old home, but it was a lot nicer, in Sakura's eyes at least. Gaara would let out a few grumbles here and there about not ever getting any quiet time, but then again, when he did get some, it wasn't very "quiet". Sakura let go of her red head and skipped ahead, twirling, letting her dress fan out around her waist. Ino and Hinata had practically _forced_ her into the dress this morning, Hinata had to shut off some of her "chakra points", vampire language, what ever it means, in order to get Sakura to stop squirming. She had plain out refused to wear it, but now she was glad she did. The air felt nice on her long pale legs.

With a small burst of sand, Gaara was at her side, pulling her down a small forgotten path that was on the right. She giggled and followed, grabbing onto his hand as she tried to run, dragging him along. He only put up with it for so long, then refused to be pulled. They soon came to a small clearing, where there was a stone table, with a lake to one side. She gave Gaara a curious glance, then walked up to the stone table, where she walked up the steps and stood in the middle, looking down at the words that were engraved in the top of it.

"_For here she lies, his one and only love, may peace be upon her soul, as she rises above..._" Sakura started reading aloud, turning as the words curved in a circle around her. "_The blood of another is all that is needed, proceed with the love that is fake, a never ending lie, and let the heaves rain the blood, as here she lies. The world is an ungrateful place, everything is fake, even the lakes. Man has turned the hearts of the pure, to sour and rotten. Here she lies, his one and only love, may all the rest bleed until she is reborn. All that needs to be done, is to read the stone and spin around, clad in white. The fakes will die, and the rest will live on, don't turn around, because here I-_"

"Come." Gaara finished as he swung the blade that had been hidden in his shirt.

Sakura's head rolled off the stone table and onto the ground, body falling limp against the cold stone. The others appeared from the bushes, all watching as the blood dripped into the tiny cracks on the stone. Everyone was there, Tsunade, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, Ino, Deidra, Sasori, everyone watched as Sakura's blood started staining the stone. A blinding light appeared, then a figure of a small girl. Her shoulder length brown hair flouted in the small breeze that was coming off the lake. The light slowly dimmed, and brown eyes stared lovingly at Gaara as he knelt down on one knee in front of his only true love.

"You have done well, my love." She whispered, her small perfect feet moving forward until she could reach out and touch him. "I've missed you." Gaara looked up and rose to his feet, taking her hands in his.

"I have missed you as well, Masturi." He bent his head and kissed her on the lips. "It took me along time to find the right one to bring you back. The blood had to be strong. I'm sorry I took so long."

All of the others smiled and came over to greet Gaara's long lost love who had been sealed in the stone for a few hundred years. They all got a hug from the perfect girl, her smiles were warm, her heart pure. Gaara's hands never left hers as they all started walking back towards the house.

Sakura's body and lay on the stone, forgotten and getting cold. Her blood was seeping from her vaines, running down the table. Crimson tears, the only thing she can give. She had been deceived. Lied to, from the one she had cared the most about, from her family. They had all lied to her, planned this very day from the beginning. Not once had they slipped, letting her know her own fate. All the secrets that were in her blood, are now lost, forever lost in the stone. Her eyes stare at nothing, the blink less stare of one who is dead, one who had loved. Her heart had been Gaara's, but now it was shred apart, being soaked up by the grey stone.

Crimson tears are the worst of them all.

**HOW MANY OF YOU SAW THAT ENDING COMING?!?!?!!?!?!? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

… **sorry.. okay, anyway. That was a small surprise ending... it's not how I was originally going to end it, but then something happened... and I felt like ending it this way... **

**Well, there is a "small-ish" moral to this story, I kinda just thought it up (like right now, as I'm typing this!) but, I think it fits, maybe not in some ways, but it kinda does... so, heres the "small-ish" moral.**

**_--Never love a monster, for they will forever be a monster--_**

**or**

**_--Never give your heart out, it will only be shredded into a billion pieces--_**

**or maybe...**

**_--Never show your crimson tears, for they are the worst of them all. Don't let people kill your heart, keep it locked up and wait for the one who is willing to try and find the key--_**

**Take your pick on those, like I said before, they're off the top of my head kinda things!!**

**Well, THATS IT!! **

**I hope you liked my story and I can't WAIT to see the BEAUTIFUL reviews you all are going to send me lovingly!! (LOL!! JK) you don't have to really... but I would really REALLY LOVE IT!!!!!!!! Thanks again for reading my story!!!**

**-AmyC103 XD**


	21. Sequel

THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!!!!!!!!

I have FINALLY posted the Prologue to the sequel of this story!!! It's called "Revenge is Neither Fear nor Love" So, go to my page and look it up!! Thanks you all of my readers that have read this WHOLE story and that are going to go read my next one!! I really love you all!! I do!! You are the ones who keep me writing!! Well, have fun reading it!! Thanks to all of you again!!!

-AmyC103 d(^.^)b


End file.
